


Trapped in Black Butler

by Fanfictato



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Grim Reapers, Isekai, Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictato/pseuds/Fanfictato
Summary: We've all seen those memes before, you know, the ones where an anime character has a hand extended towards the viewer with the subtext "take my hand, and I'll take you to the anime world", well, what if that's exactly what happened?Reader is trapped in the Black Butler world!(Chapter titles aren't indicative of what happens in the story, they're just tiktok memes.)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 262





	1. =Prologue=

The year is 2020 and you distinctly remember telling yourself on the eve of the current year that you were finally going to start getting your life together. You're sure that many people all over the world had this exact thought, and of those that did, many had even started to put it into motion. Look, we know what happened, global pandemic and all. You, just as every other sensible human being, knew that your role was to sit at home and abide by the restrictions put in place by health officials and not leave unless it was absolutely necessary.

You would, however, be lying to yourself if you said that, even as much as you used to love taking sick days just to spend more time at home avoiding responsibilities before the virus, you weren't bored and just about ready to risk catching the damned virus for a bit of human interaction external to those you lived with. You even began to miss wandering around busy shopping centers just to people watch.

Just as the countless others in your position you took up more arbitrary activities to sate the time you spent at home alone, you even bought a little house plant to keep you company and to give you something you do in the form of watering and upkeep. You might need to check on it actually... 

One of the things you're almost reluctant to admit is that you've gotten back into your anime phase. Okay, maybe you never got out of it but with all of this newfound time on your hands you're spending a lot of it watching TV and old shows you'd watched when you were still in school. Reliving the days before adult responsibilities sunk its depressing hooks into you. The days of role play, fanart and Cosplay, sure you still might have done those things every now and again before covid but adult life doesn't permit it nearly as much.

It's been fun and it's kept you sane through quarantine. You and you friends have kept in touch online and they too have gotten back into the more childish and enjoyable things in life. One in particular had gotten back into Black Butler and in turn that had gotten you back into it. You were reading fanfic again, particularly Sebastian x reader fanfics. You were wholly convinced that people had stopped writing those but to your surprise there was a fresh one just a few days ago.

With this revival of anime watching came some new and classic memes shared across a multitude of platforms. One in particular making its way onto your feed after you'd decided to follow some black butler fan pages which had the revival. It was one of those old memes with Sebastian's hand outstretched to the viewer and the text reading 'take my hand and I will take you to the anime world', truly a classic and a relic. You spared it a reaction, even shared it to your friend and received a 'lmao xdsdds' in response.

You spent the rest of your day completing the same mundane tasks you had been repeating for over 3 months by this point before finally deciding it was time for bed.

Sleep came relatively easily, your boredom giving room to a lack of energy for anything more for the day and you drifted off, your last conscious thoughts wandering just briefly to that old meme you'd seen earlier and you wondered how much fun it would actually be in the world of Black Butler. 


	2. =Where am I=

You could have sworn your bed wasn't hard and stiff and that you had fallen asleep in the comfortable silence of your bedroom, and if that is the case then why did it feel like the exact opposite? Your bed feels like the hard, abrasive cobblestone streets you used to scrape your knees on as a kid and you're cold, freezing even. As much as you'd like to ignore this in favor of a few extra minutes comatose, what you couldn't ignore was the hustle and bustle going on around you. It's quarantine, you shouldn't be able to hear footsteps near your head, let alone feel the weak kick of what felt like a child.

You opened your eyes in a sudden jolt of pain, coming face to wall with the exterior of what looked like an old English bakery. You're definitely taken aback but you turn your torso in favor of telling off whoever just assaulted you.

You're eyes come to a stop on a little soot covered, dirty blonde child. You were confused, this child definitely didn't look like one of the pampered little booger eaters that normally ran around where you lived, he was covered head to toe in dirt and ash and even stranger were his clothes. It was like you had woken up on the set of some 1800s old English show and this little boy was a disgruntled plain looking extra in commoners attire.

Your confusion remained as you scanned your new surroundings, not only this child but majority of the people walking around had the same dirty, old look about them. You sat there, stunned, not even bothering to question outwardly where you were, you were sure you wouldn't like the answer.

A high pitched and aged beyond its years voice cut through your daze, "oi, move it! Y'can't just be layin' about in front'a people's shops, y'hear? The ol' man in th'bakery hired me ta' get rid o' you lot! Says y'make the business bad." you turned your gaze back to the little boy you suspect kicked you awake. His chest was puffed and his hands on his hips, you assume in an attempt to look tough. You were having none of it.

"Who do you think you are you little gremlin? Didnt your parents ever teach you some common human decency?" you scoffed, grumpy and offended, "There's absolutely no need to boot someone in the back, why didnt you try to wake me up with your words you cockroach, where are your parents? Shouldn't they know not to let their kid run off on their own? And in a pandemic no less, I don't want your grubby little germs!" You stood up, utilizing your superior height to intimidate, "Where am I anyway?" The question appears to fall on deaf ears as the little boy stares at you puzzled.

"You don't talk like y'from 'round' ere." he paused, looking down at his feet with a little hand coming up to his chin in thought, "what's a gremlin?" he questioned, mostly to himself.

You were, for lack of an old English word, shook. Maybe flabbergasted would suit? Whatever, you didn't have time to question what word you would use to describe your feeling towards the current situation. You snapped your finger in an attempt to grab the child's attention, "Hey, kid, mind answering my question? Where am I?"

He looked back up at you, a look of annoyance painting his dirt covered features, "Y'in front'a th'bakery ya idgit!"

You sighed, a look of of incredulous anger on your face, "I've gathered that, I mean where am I, like what city am I in? How did I get here? And why do you look like a character straight out of an 1800s movie?" you finished, looking down and noticing that you too looked like you were Cosplaying some poor little English child.

Before you can ask more, the kid replies, " ya in London, an' how am I s'pose t'know how y'got 'ere? An' I 'unno what a movie is but I look like this 'cause it is th' 19th cent'ry!" you stare shocked, there's no way this runt is that good at acting that he even keeps up his character when he's not on camera. Against all your reasoning, you actually started to believe him and believe you had woken up in the past.

You're given no more time to question, the boy pushes at your back and forces you away from the front of the shop, his shorter stature making it harder for him to move you without a struggle. Once he's rid you from the bakery he dusts his hands of you, fitting in a quick "an' don't come back!" before running back and kicking some other people sleeping on the sidewalk.

You were dreaming, surely. What other explanation could help you make sense of the situation? You perform the usual ritual you see people in cinema do when they believe they're in a dream, pinching your arm and concluding it was a stupid thing to do. You were awake, your dreams had never been this coherent before.

Panic began to set in, you clutch at your rag like clothing and try to ground yourself, grasping at any scrap of memory you can muster to try and figure out how in the hell this happened. You take stock of your surroundings, the cobble of the street, the old wood and messy brick cladding of the buildings around you, the black smog settling into the clouds above you. All of it pointed to old England, at least what you can remember of it from the media you'd consumed about it.

Your eyes dart everywhere and catch on a sign that almost makes your eyes fall out. "Under taker" it read, bordered in a tacky gold and topped with a crooked skull. You couldn't believe it, you'd seen that shop before and you're sure you know where you'd seen it.

You cross the street, finding it hard to ignore the disgusted stares cast upon you by the noble class strolling along the the footpath. Your head begins to pound, you find it hard to believe what you're actually seeing, you're sure this sign is from black butler, in fact you're positive. You shut your eyes, thinking back to the episode when Sebastian and Ciel need to get information from the undertaker and you as the viewer see the view of his shopfront.

"Come on in dearie, you'll catch yer death of cold out there" called out a familiar giddy sounding voice, a choppy giggle following suit. 

You push the doors open immediately, wanting to confirm your assumptions. Sure enough, stood before you next to a particularly plain looking coffin was the Undertaker. Quite literally the Undertaker from Black Butler. His long silver hair cascaded in stiff, somewhat matted streaks down his dusty black garment. 

"It's you..." you muster out, the words tumbling from your lips, "you're the undertaker from black butler!" you point accusingly at the inhuman man in front of you, earning a dopey head tilt in return. 

"why, whateva do y'mean dearie? I mean, y'rite about me bein' the undertaker n' all but I ain't much sure about whatcha mean by from black butla." A long, spindly finger came up to tap on his chin, overgrown nails reaching past his up curled lips. 

You pause, a million questions threatening to spill but you settle on answering his first, "Black Butler, you know, the anime and manga series? The one with Sebastian and Ciel?" you look pleading at the man before you, hoping for answers. 

"anime and manga, aye? I dunno 'bout those things but those names y'mentioned are quite farmiliar. Regula' customers a' mine they are." His lips stretched wide around his teeth, appearing to almost split his face in half. It takes you aback a little, on screen and in a cartoon form, his smile is comical but seeing it in person, that cheery disposition is almost frightening. 

You see your chance to garner more information and press forward with that, "yes! Yes Sebastian and Ciel, they're the main characters in the story. Sebastian is a demon acting like a butler for Ciel after his parents died." you sputter, afraid you'd stutter if you went on for much longer without a breath. "and you, you're a grim reaper, you were basically fired and now you're working as an undertaker and informant." 

His face splitting smile fell, replaced with more of a glower, striking green eyes pierced through his disheveled bangs. "y'shouldn't be going around accusing people of things like that." he walked over to the front doors and when he passed you, the smell of stale dog biscuits and what you can only describe as rotting meat fills your senses and makes your eyes water. "Get out, before I lose me tempa'." 

You realize your chance for information slipping and you grasp at straws, "no wait, please, I-I promise I'm telling the truth, I know all of this stuff because I've seen it all before! It's a story I've seen before, and you're one of the characters in the story!" you angled yourself to grip his robes, hoping beyond hope that this man would listen. "Please believe me, I don't know what happened but for some reason I woke up in the story and now... Now I don't know, I'm confused. My world isn't anything like this, we don't have demons and grim reapers, and I don't live in the 19th century, the year in my world is 2020." grip loosened, your hand falls at your side and you gaze imploringly at this character. 

His hand, wrapped around the knob of his door became slack and fell away altogether. A cursory glance set upon you before his eyes disappear again completely behind a silver curtain of hair. His grin set back in place he replied, "aight, dearie, I'll spare you tha curtesy and assume y'tellin' the truth." 

You feel relieved, but something in his tone makes you think he's hiding the desire you kill you... Or something. Regardless, you let slip a sigh of relief, eyes tracking the reaper as he makes his way back over to a coffin rested on the floor. From a shelf behind him he pulls down a jar full of bone shaped dog treats and sits down on the coffin. 

You shuffle on your feet, feeling the cold settle into your bones, you had ignored it so far but that must have been the adrenaline. Now that you're just standing there, awaiting the next move, you realise you're freezing. "come, sit" you hear the reaper beckon. You do as he says and sit on the coffin next to him. 

"I reckon I ought t' believe you," he punctuates his sentence with the crunch of a biscuit, "you seem quite odd, like y'aint from around 'ere. Y'don't speak like anyone I've met and from what I can tell, you believe y'are tellin' the truth." another crunch. 

His smile never once falters, it's makes you feel a lot more frightened than you thought a smile could. You wait for him to say something else, "y'say you don't know how y'got 'ere aye?" 

"Yeah, I don't know, I just woke up on the street outside. But before that I remember going to bed and-" you halt, the sudden realization hits you like a train. "that meme! Oh my god, it was that stupid meme!" 

"god, you say?" the reaper chuckled, waving a treat in the air before chucking it fully into his mouth. "so, what else 'bout this story do ya know?" he manages around the treat.

Thoughts racing, you try to answer to the best of your ability, vaguely explaining the plot of the anime, some details of the Manga peppered in from what you remember of it. It's easier to remember the anime, since you'd just watched it during quarantine. You began shivering the chill still not out of the air, you realize there's no aircon in the 19th century.

The Undertaker hands you a rough, thin blanket from one of the shelves behind him, "what a fine story y'ave there. 'Fraid none of what you 'ave just said has happened though." another crunch. 


	3. =Who are you, I am from Ancient Greece=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for description of a dead body, I will be putting a bold WARNING at the beginning and end of the description of the body.

Anxiety sets in. What does he mean none of what you've just told him has happened? You wrap the uncomfortable cloth around you, squeezing shut the itchy fabric to seal out the London frost.

"I don't understand, that's how the story goes, I started from episode one, the very beginning!" your head falls into your hands, or at least the blanket your hands are covered with. You feel defeated and you're starting to feel dizzy, this confusion is making it hard to focus on what you know about the show.

The reaper hums a sigh, "I don't rightly know where y'got your information from but seems ta me like y'ave t'be tellin' the truth. No liar would'a come to me shop knowin' me t'be a reaper and then tell me somethin' I wouldn't believe." he crunches on a treat, "Anyone who knows betta would know I'd kill em on th'spot."

You look up at him, the jagged scars on his face peak through his curtain like bangs and you trace them to where his eyes would be, behind that thick mop of hair. "so you believe me because no smart person, who knows who you are, would lie to you?"

"Pr'cisely, dearie." his already wide grin gets wider and you can see the remnants of dog treats caked on his teeth. You want to vomit. "Ain't to sure 'bout whatcha expect me t'do about it though." he stands up, placing the jar back on the shelf behind you and then makes his way to his front doors again, picking up a tall black top hat on his way.

"Hey! Wait! You're not going to kick me out are you?" You scramble to your feet, still clutching tight the blanket around you.

He turns his head to you, shaking it, a no. Before you can ask what he's doing he opens one side of the door and a gust of wind hits you in the face, and your cheeks feel frostbitten. You hadn't realized just how dark it was in the shop until your eyes were assaulted by the brightness of natural light. You squeeze them shut for a second, blinking to adjust to the change.

When you open your eyes completely again you almost don't believe them. There, stood in front of you was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler. In the flesh. On second thought, no, you don't believe it. 

The Undertaker welcomes them in, a docile giggle follows as they step past the threshold. You watch as they move further into the shop, stopping in the middle as Sebastian takes Ciel's coat and folds its over his left arm, bowing slightly at his waist.

"Welcome to me humble ol' shop, young Earl." says the reaper. "What can I do ya for?"

"Quit the chatter Undertaker, you know what I came here for." came the dignified young voice of the Earl. "I need information on the murders that have been happening around east London. The Queen thinks them suspicious and has put me in charge of the investigation." The young lord spares a glance your way but says nothing. Instead he looks back at the Undertaker and waits for a response.

"Information y'say? Well, ya' know the price for such a service." He wrings his hands together in anticipation. His mouth looked slick with drool, some of it spilling from the corners of his lips.

Ciel sighed, "See to it the Undertaker is paid, Sebastian"

The demon bends again at his waist and places his right hand on his chest, "Yes, of course young master." his voice was just as smooth and deceptively saccharine as in the show. J. Michael Tatum did a fantastic job. "Please do wait outside." He puts ciel's coat on again, "You too, miss."

You notice he's talking to you, his deep crimson eyes focused in on yours and you falter, taking a step back as if he'd physically pushed you. You bring a hand up, pointing at yourself, "me?" you ask.

The butler closes his eyes, a small toying grin having found its way onto his lips. "I see no other in this room I'd be talking to."

You drop your hand and flush a little in embarrassment, "Oh right, yeah of course, sorry about that. I'll uh- yeah I'll go outside." you look over at the undertaker and ask, "Can I take this blanket out with me? It's cold."

They all turn to look at you and you shrink a little under their collective gaze. "Of course y'can dearie. Now, out ya get, I'm ready ta receive me payment." you look at the demon and the boy, both have a look of slight confusion on their faces. You decide its probably best to just go outside and you do so, the young Earl following suit, his cane tapping on the floor along the way.

When the doors shut behind you and the fresh cold frost hits your face you sigh, looking downcast at the cheap, thin cloth of your shoes. "So," pipes up the young boy by your side, "who are you?" it wasn't so much a question as much as a command. No doubt a voice used to ordering around others.

You figure it best to answer sooner rather than later, impatience beginning to settle on Ciel's face. "I'm [Y/N]. I'm uh- a long way from home." you rub at your face, a sudden feeling of self consciousness washing over you.

"Right, and what business do you have with the Undertaker?" he doesn't bother to even look at you, merely resigned to watching people pass by.

"It's a long story." as much as you'd like to just tell him your situation, you get the feeling he'd be a lot harder to convince.

"I like stories." he turns his head and you notice a smirk on his face. Oh right, he's a kid. Why is that so easy to forget? He does seem the type of kid to enjoy stories, you're willing to bet he'd get a kick out of yours.

Before you have the chance to share your epic tale of couch surfing, Netflix watching and then eventual world jumping a deafening laugh from inside the shop finds it way to your ears. You jump in surprise. In contrast, Ciel simply sighs.

You hear a creak and you turn your attention to the demon as he steps out to hold the door. "You may come in now, young master." His eyes dart to you, "You may come back in too, miss, lest you freeze out here in those thin clothes." His smile was polite and charming but you knew better than to trust that façade. Regardless of how many x reader fanfics you'd read about him you were aware that he was a demon, and that it wasn't likely that he was the same man those stories made him out to be.

You follow Ciel in, keeping as far from Sebastian as possible all the while not letting him out of your sight, but trying to not make it obvious, your parents did teach you not to stare after all. As you attempt to keep to the other side of the room you watch as the reaper drags a body from the coffin next to you.

- **WARNING** -

You never thought you'd be this frightened to see a dead body but as soon as you laid eyes on it you could feel bile rise in your throat and tears prick at your eyes. The dry greenish yellow of its slightly bloated skin, the dark purples of its sunken features and the smell, oh god the smell. You throw up in your mouth a little and shut your eyes, unable to hide the sight even behind your eyelids.

- **WARNING** -

"Y'look like you've never seen a dead body, dearie." Says the god of death himself. You swallow the sick in your mouth and it burns.

"That's because I haven't." you cover your eyes with a hand, holding the blanket with the other.

"You've never seen a dead body?" questioned the young voice of Ciel "It's London, there's death everywhere. It's surprising you've managed to go this long without seeing one."

"Yeah, well, where I'm from it's not as easy as just turning into a dark alley." you muster. You don't hear anything after that, but you can assume they're all probably looking at you like you're crazy.

"Anyways me Lord, as 'm sure y'can see this new specimen' ere is a man. He's had his eyes gouged out, just as the othas from the area."

A hum leaves the young Lord's throat, "Figured as much. Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"See to it that you interview the suspect list when we get back. I'd like to have the murderer dealt with by tonight."

"Very good, shall we be on our way then?"

There was a pause and then the click of heeled shoes on the floor. You hear a coffin beside you open and shut and feel a bony hand clasp onto your shoulder.

"Y'can open yer eyes now." the reaper whispers in your ear. 

You do as you're told and open you eyes, thankfully catching no glimpse of any dead body. Scanning the room you see that Ciel has taken a seat on a nearby chair a few meters away, facing you. "I'm interested in the story you promised me."

You rub at your eyes, trying to scrub away the image of death before you can even think to answer.

"Please do not keep my young master waiting, he has a very busy schedule." Comes the butlers voice. His smile is somewhat threatening, and for some reason it makes you want to withhold information about yourself.

"Wh- hey, you know what, how about I tell you your story?" you pause, hoping they'd think you're just some fortune teller or something and leave without wanting to know.

"What, like some kind of fortune teller?" Ciel asks. Bingo.

"Uh, yeah!" this earns you an incredulous look from Sebastian.

"Young Master, I believe it may serve as no use to you to learn of your future from a... Fortune teller." Sebastian looks as though he's telling you not to say anything, serving you a glare. 

"Quiet, Sebastian. I'll humor you, stranger. Do tell me of what my future holds." you're sure he doesn't believe you either, it's probably more likely that he's just asking you to continue to spite his demon butler. He rests his elbow on the arm of the chair, his head in his hand. "Go on."

Oh, great, he wants to know more. "Right yes." clearing your throat, you prepare to tell the boy his own story. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, have you by any chance had a meeting with an Italian man that runs one of your shops?" you hope for a negative answer, at least then you'd be able to conclude that the story in black butler hasn't happened yet. 

You notice both Sebastian and Ciel perk up at this. "No, I'm supposed to see him tomorrow." Ciel leans forward, "how did you know about that." 

Perfect! So you've entered the series at a point right before the story starts. "I'm a fortune teller. I know things." you reply, nerves still biting at you, "You and your butler find out that he's sold the shop he was in charge of and then he asks you for money. You guys play some sort of monopoly- uh, board game and everything that happens in the game happens to the guy. He breaks a leg and gets into an oven." You think of what happens next but are interrupted before you can say. 

"That is quite enough. Young Master I suggest we be on our way." You think you're starting to realize what's annoying the demon so much. He wants Ciel to figure things out on his own, you're pretty sure it's something to do with his soul.

Ciel holds a hand up to his butler all the while not looking away from you, "No, I'm curious, continue."

You're not sure you should, the piercing gaze Sebastian is levelling on you makes you wish you never said anything at all. "I'm sorry Ci- young lord," you correct, recognizing the situation you're in, "I believe it's best for you to figure out the rest without my help." 

The boy sits back in his chair, a look of boredom on his face. "I had hoped you be able to tell me more. Well, I suppose we're done here." he stands up, and turns towards the door. "We'll be back soon enough, Undertaker." 

With that, the conversation is finished, the butler bows slightly towards the reaper and straightens, sparing you one final look before opening the door and following his master out. 


	4. =My anxiety creeps inside of me, makes it hard to breathe=

You blew it, you feel like you've missed your chance at being a main character. Maybe it's for the best, death follows those two like a shadow. Still, you feel like something more is supposed to happen.

You slump down on top of yet another coffin. Feeling the weight of the situation hanging around your neck and you choke, a sob making its way past your lips. What were you doing here? More importantly, how were you supposed to go back? Back to your own world with your friends, family and modern luxuries. 

You'd be lying if you said you weren't terrified that you might never go back. You'd prefer to not exchange your fluffy blankets and fatty snacks for stiff rags and dog treats.

You rub at your eyes, trying and failing to rid yourself of tears as fresh ones keep pouring out. You're panicking, your throat feels tight and all you can hear are your own ragged breaths.

"Are you a'ight?" you hear the undertaker ask between your hiccups. No answer forms on your mouth so you shake your head, feeling hopeless. Curling up into a ball and crying will do nothing, of course you know that, but sometimes it helps to clear your head. You fold in on yourself, hugging the blanket tighter.

As you quietly cry the reaper shuffles around you, going about his own business. There are customers who come in while you sit there, defeated, most appear to be grieving families looking for the undertaker's service but there are a few who come looking for information. Kindly, the reaper warns you before he shows off a dead body and you take those moments to step outside and establish your surroundings.

The bakery across the street, the one you were kicked awake in front of, the hat shop next to it and then the residential building next to that. Even as the shops changed as you looked down the street, one thing stayed a constant, the beggars and disheveled looking men, women and children. They lined the footpaths and you watched as people dressed in bright dresses and pristine suits scoffed at the less fortunate. 

You hated to see it, those poor people looked down upon because of their social standing. You then think to yourself just how easily that could have been you if you hadn't woken up across the street of the Undertaker's shop. If he hadn't believed your story so easily.

Once the customers leave you make your way back into the shop. The reaper beckons you over and you oblige, curious what he wants. 

"It's just occurred t'me, dearie, that I never got ya name. I mean, ya seem t'know all 'bout me. I'd like ta put a name to ya face." The man's top hat slides forward as he leans toward you and he sets it back straight.

You hadn't even realized you forgot to tell him your name, it seems kind of silly but then again, he didn't ask for it you suppose. "It's [Y/N]." you tell him, running a hand through your hair and realizing it needs a brush, badly.

"[Y/N]? I see, fantastic! Well, [Y/N] 'm off to run some errands. I'll be back when th'sun is down, ya welcome to stay in th'shop, if anyone comes by tell 'em ill be back lata." he makes a move towards the door and you stumble to stop him.

"Wait, wait, where are you going?" you ask, curious what's so important that you have to be left alone until dark.

"Me biscuits don't replace 'emselves." he let's loose a giggle and your face falls flat. You're being left defenseless in a world you have only just woken up in because he wants dog treats? You might just cry again.

Before you can voice your concerns he's out the door leaving you stunned. Great. You make your way over to the door and lock it, as much as you'd like to do as the undertaker asked your anxiety is telling you that you shouldn't answer the door.

A few people knock on the door over the next, what you guess, is hours. You do as you were told, sort of, and yell out that the undertaker will be back later. It's a bit awkward when people continue to jiggle the handle even after you've told them, leaving disappointed. You find it hard to curb your boredom and the thought that you were probably surrounded by dead bodies in these coffins has been extremely unnerving.

By the time it starts to get dark you begin looking for a light switch, realizing very quickly that there wasn't one. You're really hoping that reaper comes back soon, how long does it take to get dog treats anyway? You assume that was probably just a cover story.

It had been a while since the last knock on the door and you're sitting in a chair beginning to doze off, the light completely disappears from the room when the sound of the door opening and closing alerts you.

You call out, "Undertaker, is that you?" and stand up from the seat, still keeping that scratchy blanket around you, though you've gotten used to the feeling by now.

When you get no reply worry instantly fills your body and you feel a pit in your stomach. "Undertaker, is that you?" you try again, "please answer, I'm getting scared." still no reply. You beg your eyes to readjust so you know where this person is because your ears are failing you, too filled with the sound of your own heart pumping blood and adrenaline into your veins.

You're about to scream when the light of a candle catches your attention. Standing next to the candle was a figure you weren't sure you expected.

"Good evening, miss." came the silk of the demon's voice.

"Sebastian..." you blurted out, holding a hand to your chest and breathing a sigh of relief, even if you weren't sure you should be relieved.

"My, it hardly seem fair for you to know my name when you have not told me yours, madam." Sebastian walks towards you, the candlestick in his hand, the flame flickering as he moves. Regardless of height it felt like no matter how tall you were, he towered over you with sheer intimidation alone. "would you do me the honor of sharing it with me?"

Charming, you had to admit it, this demon was charming. You took a moment gazing into those deep red eyes, noticing just how devilish they looked in person. "My-" you have to swallow the spit in your throat before you choke, "My name is [Y/N], it's nice to meet you." you extend a hand for him to shake, momentarily forgetting what time period you were in.

Sebastian spares you a tight smile and takes your hand, turning it over and bringing it to his lips to place a light kiss to your knuckles. It's a surprise to be sure, welcomed but definitely surprising. He lifts his head and offers you a devilish grin, just barely showing his teeth. You quickly bring your hand back to your chest, feeling heat prick at the roses of your cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine, lady [Y/N]." His hand drops to his side and the moment has passed, you are now left to question what the butler was doing here in the first place. Seeming to read your discomfort the man before you decides to explain. "I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here." You nod. He sighed, "The young master tasked me with dealing with the murders we were in earlier today to discuss. I was out this evening doing just that."

You're not sure what to say but you think he wants you to ask, "What are you doing here though?" you're not sure you want to know.

"I'm here because of your little display earlier today." His charming act has dropped and you notice his smile has turned sour. "what I want to know is how you had that information."

Your body is struck with the urge to run, you think this is what prey feel when they've been spotted by a predator. You feel electricity in your muscles but you're smart enough to know you wouldn't get anywhere. So you answer, "It's probably not what you think! I promise!" you begin, your hands coming up in defense and the blanket dropping in the process. "I-I'm not from here, I'm from a different world." you realize how unbelievable that probably sounds but you don't want to die by this man's hands and you don't think lying would get you anywhere.

His eyebrows raise and then scrunch a little, he looks like he's concentrating on you more now, "Do go on."

"You guys, you're all characters in a show I've watched before. You, Ciel, the undertaker all of you."

His look of confusion isn't too surprising. He brings a gloved hand to his chin and hums. "How strange, you are telling the truth yet your words are hardly believable." you feel relief wash over you, whiplash from the back of forth of your emotions starting to take its tole.

"How do you know I'm telling the truth?" you question, even you know your story sounds insane.

"There are many signals human's give off when they're lying and I do not sense those in you when you speak." he replies, raking his eyes from your face to your hands. "Nor do I sense any reaction to me saying humans." a pause, contemplative, "do you perhaps know what I am?"

You realize he's right, he did say that, and any normal person probably would have reacted. You nod, "yes, I do, you're a demon."

"You know, normally I would kill you for knowing that. This is an interesting development."

You hope that mean he won't be killing you. 

"I have a proposition." he finally says, after a pause that feels entirely too long for the situation. "You will come with me to the Phantomhive estate and you will work with the young Master and I in solving crimes." he takes a step closer you and you feel yourself pale. "You will not tell the Lord where you come from and how you know that which you do, you will however advise him of actions to take. You will not tell him everything though, it is imperative he figure out the important details on his own. I will not stand for you sullying my meal by handing him a cheat sheet. You will report to me of what is to come based on your knowledge." he backs up ever so slightly, "Your other option is I kill you for knowing far too much." a sinister smile makes its way to his lips. "It would be unfortunate to waste your soul, as under contract I am not permitted to consume it."

It takes a few moments for the cogs in you head to start spinning and for you to process the ultimatum you've just been handed. The obvious choice is to avoid death by accepting the offer, but you're reluctant to trust the demon.

He tilts his head, "Hurry now, make your choice."

You have to do it, your body deciding for you before you words. You nod a little frantically, "I accept."

"Good choice." he blows out the candle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a few mistakes in here because I'm writing this to try and avoid my assignment haha  
> I'll come back and make sure it's fixed up later.


	5. =Battlescars 😏=

Once you had accepted the deal with the devil himself you were brought outside, once again assaulted by the cold. Your shivering hadn't gone unnoticed and, as cliché as it was, it wasn't long since you stepped out of the shop that Sebastian's coat was draped around your shoulders. You dare to look at him and he already has a butler's smile on his face, feigning a pleasure to serve.

"If I did not provide my coat for a lady in the cold, well then, what-"

You interrupt him, having heard the line plenty of times on screen, "then what kind of butler would you be." it doesn't occur to you immediately that maybe you shouldn't be interrupting a demon, but when it does you begin to form an apology before his smile appears more genuine.

"Ah, I see. You are even familiar with one of my catchphrases." he turns away focusing instead on the mostly empty street. "I would hope that I am not too predictable, miss fortune teller." You want to assure him that he probably isn't, as much as you have seen from Black Butler, there was also plenty that the show left out between episodes. He doesn't give you the chance though, he scoops you up in his arms and leaps high into the air.

A scream is ripped from your throat and you clutch onto the demon's shoulder as if your life depended on it, truthfully, maybe it did. You don't dare to look down, afraid of just how high you were and you cursed yourself inwardly and a little outwardly over how easily you had let your guard down around this fictional character. Sebastian lands on the roof of a nearby building without so much as a thud, you barely notice you've even landed until he asks you to, "Please do not scream, I would rather not attract the attention of others. Your kind do not think lightly of someone who is able to leap across buildings." His expression is slightly scolding and your inclined to do as he says. You nod, worried the dryness in your mouth would make your words inaudible anyway. "Thank you." He supplies in response before once again leaping up and over the rooftops of countless buildings. 

You finally open your eyes when you no longer feel the rush of wind on your face and through your hair. What you notice first is the staircase leading up the the front doors. You can just barely make out the delicate brickwork exterior in the moonlight but there was no doubt about it, this mansion was incredibly grand. Sebastian lets you down, gently, and you take a moment to admire what you can see of the architecture. "Quite the picture of wealth and power, is it not?" You hear from behind you. "I'm afraid it's quite difficult for human's to see it's full glory in such dim lighting." Sebastian walks past you and up to the doors, opening one and bowing, gesturing for you to come in.

You follow him up, thanking him as you take a step into the mansion. The inside is brightened by oil lamps adorning the walls and you feel a lot warmer now that you're indoors. Turning to Sebastian, you notice he had begun to move further into the foyer and you follow. "This way." he says walking to the right. You follow him deeper into the labyrinth that is the Phantomhive estate and it occurs to you that the layout was left relatively vague in the series.

After passing through a few doorways Sebastian comes to a stop just outside of a door with smoke pouring out from beneath it. Using your skills of deduction, you make a guess that this is the kitchen. You're suspicions are confirmed when you can hear shouting.

"Oi! Mey-Rin, keep to tha' other side of tha' room, I'm 'boutta fire up the flamethrowa' again." you're sure that's Baldroy's voice and you step back a little, preparing to run if a fire breaks out.

A shriek follows before you hear the aforementioned maid, "Baldroy, I don't the we should be cookin' without Sebastian 'ere, no I don't."

"Oh c'mon, we're capable a' cooking a meal for tha' master. 'Sides, Sebastian'll be back soon, he can make th' desert."

"Oh dear, seems the chef has begun to make a mess of things. Yet again." the butler checks his pocket watch briefly and sighs, stuffing it back. "It is almost time to begin preparing the young master's meal." he brings his attention to you, "I apologize for the interruption, do give me a moment to sort things out, lest the mansion burn down for a second time." He pushes the door open, leaving you to shuffle on your feet and glance around.

The sound of annoyance in the voices in the kitchen was as clear as day. You hear a crash and then Baldroy exclaim in pain. The door opens back up and Sebastian smiles at you, "Come in, madam. I believe they are ready to meet you now."

You peer cautiously through the open door, somewhat surprised to see a lack of chaos. Then again, you suppose the butler was fast at cleaning up messes. Without delay, you step in and wave at the two you see, standing defeated by the kitchen island. "Baldroy, Mey-Rin, I would like you both to meet the young Lord's new advisor." He motions your way with a wave of his hand.

"Hello, I'm [Y/N], it's nice to meet you." you say, stepping forward a little in preparation for a handshake before remembering the handshake you attempted earlier. You instead place your hand on your opposite arm, feeling slightly self conscious. 

The first to greet you is Mey-Rin, pushing up her glasses and then clasping her hands together and exclaiming happily, "Oh miss, It's gonna be lovely havin' another woman workin' in the manor, yes it will." Her smile is wide and true and it makes you relax a little, you're also thankful for another girl in the house. 

Baldroy is next, after taking a moment to himself to grumble something about being the chef and needing true firepower. "Evenin' miss, it's good to see a new face 'round 'ere." he turned to face the butler, a look of confusion and maybe something almost akin to... disapproval, and continued, "I thought you were tha one who advised tha masta' though, Sebastian." As if realizing he said something wrong he put his hands up and waved them about, "Not that I don't want y'ere miss."

You're about to say you don't mind when the butler speaks up to respond, "Even I can get spread thin between performing my duties as a butler and working to fix the messes that you two and Finnian create." He sighs and places a finger to his brow, feigning a headache. "It would be nice to have one more duty taken off of my hands. [Y/N] will be a very useful addition to our staff." In contrast to Mei-Rin's, the smile Sebastian gives you is definitely hiding something. 

After you finish your greetings, Sebastian ushers you out of the kitchen and asks you to follow him to see Ciel. There are a few moments along the way where you get caught up browsing at paintings or admiring some of the craftsmanship of the interior, him having to ask you to hurry up, saying he wishes to serve dinner before Ciel can no longer keep his eyes open. 

He stops in front of a door and speaks without turning to face you, "Now, remember what I said about not spoiling my meal." He's threatening you. You gulp.

He pushes the door open and sitting at the table, in a chair that seems entirely too large, is Ciel. He looks bored, flipping through a few pieces of paper before looking up at the two of you. "Ah, it's you, the fortune teller." He waves you in and you oblige. "Sebastian, I thought I sent you out to deal with the murderer in the east end. What is she doing here?" He puts his attention back into the papers in front of him, glancing only briefly at his butler for an explanation. 

"My Lord, I completed the task you sent me on earlier in the evening." He looks to you and then back at his master, "I have brought her here because I believe she may be of service to you." 

Ciel looks away from his work again, focusing wholly on you. "Oh? I thought you didn't want me to know about my future." the next line he says to the man beside you, "You seemed adamant on me not asking questions earlier." he smirks.

Sebastian lets out a short, breathy laugh, "I have reconsidered, my Lord. I think her talents will prove to be useful as an advisor."

"Advisor?" He clicks his tongue, "Don't you already do that? What use do I have for another person telling me what to do?" 

"It is true that I advise you on many things, however, miss [Y/N]'s advice may still prove to be of use to you."

"How so?"

"I do not know your future, but she does. Please do with that what you will, my Lord." He bows yet again at his waist with a hand over his... Heart.

The young Earl rolls his eyes and shoos his hand at the two of you, "Fine. She may work here. Go and prepare my dinner and make sure desert is extra sweet."

"Of course, master." Ever the reliable servant.

"And see to it that she is provided with the proper attire. I will not have my advisor wearing my butler's coat and a beggar's rags."

You look down at yourself, having forgotten what you were wearing in the first place. You catch those demonic eyes on you and look away, scared to show your embarrassment again.

"Yes, of course. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Now off you go."

"Very good, Lord. I will see to it that your requests are met." You are once again ushered out by Sebastian and when the door shuts behind the two of you his face rests into a semi-scowl.

You pipe up, "I didn't even get a word in. What was the point of me being in there if you guys weren't going to let me speak?" Your arms are folded but you refuse to look at the man beside you.

You can't tell if it's annoyance or perplexity in his voice when he replies, "You simply did not need to. I was formally introducing you as a new member of staff." he begins to walk back the way you both came, you follow. "Nonetheless, he did not seem in the mood for pleasantries."

You notice that formalities slightly drop whenever he is talking to you, you suspect it's probably to do with you knowing his true nature. "Fine I guess, it just made it awkward though." he stops abruptly and you nearly run right into him.

"If I may be so bold, maybe it is not I who is making things awkward." you balk a little, about to retort when he continues, "You are not from this time, nor this world for that matter. This is just how we do things here. I suggest you learn to get accustomed to it." he clicks his tongue, "No, I suppose I can not blame you. You will need to be taught." he says nothing else on the matter and instead continues walking.

"Where are we going now?" you question.

"I" he emphasizes, "am going to the kitchen to prepare Ciel's meal. You will be going with Mey-Rin to change into the suitable attire you are expected to wear."

You hug tight the butler's coat that you have on. "Right, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished late at night n I'm tired.  
> Will check back late for mistakes
> 
> Finally in the mansion, only took 4 chapters haha. Things may possibly move a bit quicker now, I aim to focus mainly on integral parts of the story from the anime, including book of circus. Most of the filler episodes won't play a big part in my story unless I think they could somehow further the readers relationship with Sebastian. 
> 
> Also, I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to decide between the events from the anime vs. The Manga (because personally I love the Manga so much more, but the story is a lot longer)  
> Descisions Descisions


	6. =It's the skin of a killer, Bella=

You are taken to what Sebastian calls the servants wing and there you and the butler part ways in front of yet another door. He knocks and explains to Mey-Rin, who had been waiting inside, that she was to help fit you into your clothes while he attended to the dinner preparations. As he's leaving he whispers into your ear not to mention where you're from and then he's gone.

The maid gushes over you, exclaiming her happiness at having you there and it makes you feel warm. You're glad to have someone who can make you feel comfortable in such a trying situation. She takes your hand and pulls you to a closet at the far end of the room. "Sebastian gave me some clothes for you earlier this eve'nin' before he left. " she opens the closet and you notice 3 knee length dresses with puffy sleeves. The colours were dark, you suppose it's to fit the phantom hive aesthetic. There's black, navy and brown. They're relatively plain save for a few decorative silver buttons on the breast. There was also a petticoat hung up to be put under the dresses to give them volume. 

"Oh wow." you say, reaching a hand out to feel the fabric. It was thick and heavy, perfect for keeping out the London cold. You're about to pull one of the dresses down when you realize what Mey-Rin had just said. "Wait, he only gave these to you before he left? Were they already in storage or something?" you ask. 

She ponders your questions for a second, "No, I don't think he had gotten them before today. Why?" because, that would mean he had gotten the clothes for you before even knowing you would agree to his deal. Crafty, he must have known he was going to make an offer you couldn't refuse. 

"Oh no reason, he just got them quickly is all."

"That's Sebastian for you, the perfect butler, he is." she's blushing and you're reminded of her infatuation with him.

"Right..." you supply, eager to just get on with changing into your clothes.

You start with undressing, happy to finally be out of the rags you woke up in and place them, along with the butler's coat, onto the bed behind you. Mey-Rin is quick to help you change, opening up draws and pulling out fresh undergarments including some poofy looking shorts, which to your dismay, turn out to be what counts as underwear in this time period. You didn't expect to be going 'commando' and you loathe to think of what being on your period would be like in them.

When you have those on you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror beside the wardrobe. You think to yourself that you look absolutely ridiculous and it makes you chuckle causing the maid to pause momentarily to ask what you're laughing at.

"Nothing," you reply, "I've just never really worn anything like this before. It looks funny."

Mey-Rin follows your gaze to the mirror and smiles sincere, "They are just the undergarments, [Y/N], but I think you look beautiful, yes I do." she looks back to you and your eyes go wide, that really made you genuinely happy. You had always seen Mey-Rin as a ditzy, boy crazy airhead on the show but in person, she's really genuine and you find that you can't wait to be good friends with her.

"Thank you..." you mutter out, feeling bashful and having to stop yourself from doing the Debbie Ryan face, instead, you actually accept the compliment for what it is.

She continues to help you dress, pulling out long black socks, slightly heeled brown boots and black gloves. When it's comes to the dress, she tells you to pick the color you want to try on for the night, not that the decision would really matter given you would most likely need to take the outfit off in a few hours.

You choose the brown dress and then you are helped into the petticoat. She then pulls out what looks to be an apron and helps to secure it around your waist. You realize you will probably need her help again to get out of the whole ensemble, at least the first few times.

Once the entire outfit is put together you look in the mirror again. Standing next to the maid you notice your outfits look very similar, just a few minor differences, mostly to do with your lack of frills.

You also see just how badly your hair needed to be tended to. "Hey, Mey-Rin. Is there a brush or something I can fix my hair with? It looks like a nest."

"I have a brush in my room, I can go and grab that for you?"

"Oh thank you, that would be great."

When she leaves the room you take a moment to reassess your situation, flopping down on your new single-sized bed. You were now actually involved with the main cast and thus the main story. There wasn't a doubt in your mind that you were going to end up getting into some kind of supernatural trouble.

You heard a knock on the door and let them know they can come in. Mey-rin enters and hands you a brush, then excused herself saying she has chores to attend to. You wonder what mess Sebastian will have to clean up when she's done.

You give your hair the much needed maintenance it deserves and then look at yourself again in the mirror, making minor adjustments to your hair to feel more like yourself. 

There's another knock at the door and again, you call out that they can come in. When the door opens you see that familiar pale faced, ravenette butler. "[Y/N]." he says with a curt smile.

"Oh, it's you. What's up?" you question, the wording probably a little too modern.

You notice his eyes squint a little, maybe in a wince. "The clothes suit you well." he decides to tell you, "I picked them out with your measurements in mind. You will find they fit you perfectly."

You take a second to stretch, testing the seams to their max and finding that they do indeed fit perfectly. "yeah, you're right. Fits like a glove." you pause, "thank you Kanye, very cool." you add, just to see if you could get a reaction.

You do, his smile drops and he takes a deep breath in. "I assume that is a phrase from your world. We do not have... Kanye, here."

You have to stop yourself from laughing behind your hand, something about hearing this reserved, perfect demon butler say 'we do not have Kanye' is hilarious. He looks at you with boredom clear on his face.

"Regardless, I came to show you around the manor and let you know of your chores."

"Chores? I thought I was just an advisor?"

"You are an advisor, however, I hope you do not expect to lay about doing nothing when you are not advising." the corners of his lips turn up into a devious smile, "Oh my, you did not think you would by able to live in the mansion without chores, did you?"

Now it's your smile that drops. You suppose it is fair, just like in any household, it just would have been nice to know. A sigh makes it past your lips and you shrug, "I guess not. What do I need to do?"

"Follow me." he beckons, turning around to leave. 

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be cooking dinner right now?" you ask, standing up from your bed. 

He turns just a fraction towards you, "Dinner has been served already." he answers, fixing his gloves and looking down his nose at you, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

He takes you on a detailed tour of the estate and a few times you point out that you've seen a certain room before. As you're being led around, Sebastian tells you what chores you're expected to do; dusting, sweeping, laundry, etc. In all honesty, they aren't hard chores to do and how else are you going to occupy time anyway. You miss your phone.

"Aren't most of these the chores that Mey-rin does?" there's a look of annoyance in those fiery eyes.

"You are correct, but as I'm sure you know, her work is often," he tilts his head, searching for a word, "subpar."

You nod your head, feeling a little awkward. You didn't really want to bad mouth the maid after all the help she gave you earlier, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't think she was a bit of a clutz when you'd watched the show.

It feels like it's been a few hours since you started this tour, at one point you had to wait as Sebastian put Ciel to bed, and you feel a yawn building up in your throat. You covered your mouth just as he was explaining how to arrange cutlery and he looked up from the table.

"You humans tire far too easily." he says, setting down a desert spoon and straightening his posture. "I suppose it is late for you, do you wish to retire to bed?"

You wave a hand at him, about to say no when another yawn escapes you. Okay, maybe it is time for bed. "I guess I should get some sleep. When do I have to be up tomorrow?"

"I will come to wake you before sunrise. That leaves you," he brings out his pocket watch to check the time, "6 hours of sleep."

You whine, "6 hours... Why do I have to be up to early?"

"That is a normal time for employees of this estate to wake." the butler informs, stuffing the watch back into his pocket.

You rub at your eyes and run your hand from your cheek to your neck, thinking about how tired you'll be tomorrow. 

Seemingly taking pity on you Sebastian sighs, "If it helps I suppose you may have a rest for a few hours sometime tomorrow. Only after your duties are completed, though." a distinct emphasis on only.

You beam at him, "Thank youuu." you drawl.

"Do not make me regret that decision. You will make sure to complete all tasks with the care and precision I would expect of even myself." He cleans up the plates and cutlery he was demonstrating with, "I trust you can find your own way back to your room?"

You nod, "I'm sure I can manage. Goodnight." you reply, already half way out the door as he's saying goodnight back.

It isn't until you turn down a third unlit hallways that you realize the oil lamps and candles have all been put out, probably by Sebastian at some point. You're a little scared, to say the least, the eeriness of the dark in this world is significantly increased. 

Your eyes adjust to the darkness after a while and you can just barely make out the twists and turns of the manor, feeling relief wash over you when you come across hallways with moonlight streaming through the windows.

It takes a while but you eventually find your way to the servants quarters, only then realizing that you don't know which door leads to your room. You press your ear to the doors as you pass, in two you could hear faint snoring. You slowly open the door of the room you couldn't hear anyone in and immediately close it back when you see Finnian curled up under his blanket, pillow in a crushing embrace, and Baldroy sprawled out on his back on top of the sheets.

The last few rooms you had been told were used as storage so you wouldn't bother checking, but there were two doors between you and them, so at least one had to lead to your room. You cautiously open the first door and see that it looks how you remembered so you stroll in, not wanting to spend more time in the dark hallway. You had started to feel like someone was watching you out there.

Everything looks normal, very impersonal and bland, like no one had even touched it. It made sense to you that this was the room you were assigned, at least until you remembered what the demon's room was described as.

You figured there was really only one way to determine who's room it was and head over to the wardrobe. As you reach out for the handle a gloved hand is slammed onto the doors. You jump, your heart nearly exploding out of your chest in surprise, only calming down when you see the butler's smiling face.

"I believe you are lost." he states, moving his hand away from the wardrobe and standing in front of you, "Your room is the next one over." he's moving closer to you and you swallow down your nerves. "unless, perhaps you meant to end up in my room." His smile is devilish, his eyes faintly taking on that glowing pink hue you'd seen in the show.

You think you know what he's insinuating and you shake your head fiercely, "No! I-" you stutter, "I just got lost, ill leave now, sorry!" he stops you as your hand lands on the doorknob, his once again slamming to keep the door shut.

You can feel his breath on the nape of your neck and it makes the hairs on your arms stand, goosebumps prickled along your skin.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking I am unaware of how I make you feel." he says, right into your ear. You move to cover it but he uses his free hand to grab your wrist. "It would seem that even from another world, you humans are not immune to a demon's charm." he rests his nose at the crook of your neck, his hair falling onto your shoulder "Your heart rate quickens and your ears tint pink when you see me."

Your face is burning and your stomach is in knots. This is just like those fanfictions you read, you find it hard to believe this isn't just some fever dream.

You turn around to push him off but he's not there. Scanning the room, you see no trace of the demon. 

You rush over to the wardrobe and open it, finding those two other dresses from earlier. You were in your room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said it was going to start to pick up I didn't expect to write so much for this chapter about the night before the show takes place.  
> Whoopsie.
> 
> Again, I'll come back later to edit, probably.


	7. =Wet ass p-word=

You wake up to a rap on the door, feeling groggy and dazed. You grumble into your pillow and turn your head to face the wall.

"I'm coming in." you hear before the door is opened and footsteps make their way to your bed. "I see you only managed to remove your gloves, apron and shoes on your own." there was a smirk in that voice and you turn to face the man, eyes still half closed. "If you were in need of assistance you need only ask." he says, placing the candle he was holding on the table beside your bed. He picks up the apron and gloves you'd thrown off somewhere last night.

"Mey-rin was asleep before I could get her help." you respond, pushing yourself up with your arms until you're sitting upright. You rub your eyes and run your hand down your face and through your hair.

"You could have asked for my help." he says, humming a little as he picks up and moves your shoes to the foot of your bed. "You need not worry about me seeing your indecent body, even blindfolded I am quite good with my hands." His eyes slide over you and you feel the urge to cover yourself with your arms. Something about that gaze makes you think he can see through your clothes. Feeling a shudder run up your spine you're reminded of what happened last night and your cheeks are flooded with warmth.

"last night..." you trail off, wondering if it's even worth mentioning, "when you saw me in your room." you say, looking at his face but avoiding his eyes.

The look he gives you suggests he's pretending not to know what you're talking about. "I believe you were dreaming, I did not find you in my room last night, [Y/N]." he tells you, attempting to sound convincing. You know he may be able to convince the people of this world into believing him, but you've seen enough of his tricks to know better.

"I don't believe you." you declare, standing up and smoothing out your dress. "whatever, you're not going to admit it, just help me put my shoes on." you place a hand on his shoulder and lift up one foot, balancing on the other. The look he gives you makes your knees weak.

"I suggest we change your clothes first." he moves your hand from his shoulder and pulls a strip of black cloth from his back pocket. You put your foot back down and watch him wrap the cloth over his eyes and tie it behind his head.

"You really can't see me?" you say waving your hand in front of his face and looking for a reaction.

"If that makes you feel better, no I cannot." he says with a sinister lilt to his voice. He makes his way over to the wardrobe, bringing down the black dress and placing it on the bed before holding his arms open a fraction, beckoning you towards him with a finger. You don't do as he wants, not trusting him in the slightest.

"I'll just ask Mey-rin to help me." you decide, staying in place and running your hands up and down your arms trying to ease your nerves.

"She is attending to her own duties. Hurry we do not have all morning." it takes you a moment before you reluctantly accept, figuring it's not as if a demon really cares how you look. "We do not have enough time to change your undergarments unfortunately." you notice a playful smirk on his lips and have to stop yourself from falling into his arms.

With you in arms length, his hands fall onto your waist and you jump a little at the pressure. He moves closer, one of his hands snaking further around you and moving up your back. "You're facing me, I will need you to turn around." he says, you're sure he knew that already but you don't press him on it, instead you quickly turn around and he gets to work undoing your dress.

It feels like he's purposely letting his fingers linger on you and you almost want to lean into the touch. You move your arms and legs when he instructs and before you know it you're already in the black dress and Sebastian is securing the apron around you.

"Perfect." he says, untying and removing his blindfold and bringing his eyes to rest on you once again. "Please sit on the bed so I can help you with your shoes." he takes your hand and walks you to the edge of your bed. When he bends down on one knee you can't bring yourself to look away from his eyes, his lashes are long and dark, casting shadows on his pale cheeks under the faint glow of the candle light. His nose is strong and straight, his brows dark and prominent yet soft. You also didn't expect those strands of hair that he has laying down his face to look kind of silly. As if in a trance your hand moves on its own to brush the hair behind his ear.

He looks up at you, the red of his irises flecked with blacks and pinks. His lips, smooth and cat like, curled upwards at the ends into a deceptively genuine smile, soft as the rest of his features become. "Your shoes are tied, [Y/N]." His words bring you out of your trance and you look down at your feet. You didn't even feel him put them on.

"Oh," you respond, "thanks." you're certain you can feel your neck burning up and you place one of your hands on it to cool down.

He extends a hand for you to take, already having stood up with the candle holder in his other hand. You take it and let him help you up, your legs feeling like jelly. There's something weird about the way you're feeling, this isn't the normal reaction your body has when you're swooning. It genuinely feels like something has taken control of you.

The demon pulls you to his chest and leans down pressing his lips to your ear, "Do not fret, it will ware off soon enough." he whispers, trailing his lips along your jaw. You close your eyes, willing to accept whatever this demon will put you through in that moment.

You snap out of it when you hear the door open and the butler call out to you, "We do not have time for you to stand there, you must get a start on your chores before the young master wakes up." the candle castes ominous shadows on his face and you look at him like he's insane.

"Wha-" you're cut off by your throat clenching slightly, "wait, what was that?" your hand comes up to rub at your chest.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Come now, you have no time for this." he stands to the side waiting for you to walk past. You waste no time following his orders but as you leave you try to keep as far from him as possible.

It's sunrise by the time you begin your duties, the rays streaming through the manor windows gave it a completely different vibe from the previous night. You set about completing the chores Sebastian showed you yesterday, doing some dusting, mopping and general house upkeep. It's been a few hours since you started working when you get lost in your own thoughts as you wash the dishes.

You think about what happened in the morning and then about what happened the night before. Something isn't right, you know Sebastian is a demon but you didn't expect those demonic tricks to work on you. Though you suppose there isn't a good reason to think that they wouldn't. 

You sigh, placing the plate you were drying to the side and bracing yourself on the sink. What could he want from you? This isn't like the fanfictions, he isn't just supposed to fall in love with you. He's a creature from hell. You know this... But you could dream, couldn't you?

As you daydream you're vaguely aware that someone has joined you in the kitchen. "Oh, 'ey, uh" there's a pause and then a snap of fingers, "[Y/N], right?" they say. The accent was unmistakably American and you look over at Baldroy, whos hair is tousled and clothes disheveled.

You smile at him and stand more upright, "hey, yeah that's my name, don't wear it out." you giggle somewhat nervously, trying to tamp down the thoughts you were just having. He laughs along with you but is interrupted by a yawn. "Just wake up?" you ask, sure you're probably right.

"Yeah, was takin' a nap an' Sebastian came in an' nearly skinned m' hide when he caught me snorin' n' all." is his response. "Y'look good all tidied up like that." he says, but it's not in a way that implies it's anything more than a compliment.

"Thanks." you look down at the rolled up white cuffs of your sleeve, rolled up to prevent them from getting soaked. "you look tired. Big night ahead of us, with that guest tonight and all." you say flippantly, getting back to work on the dishes.

He groans, moving further into the kitchen and pulling things from draws. You keep a watchful eye on him, ready to bolt if he pulls out anything particularly explosive. "Yeah, Sebastian tol' me if I touched tha food it won't be th'only thing burnt to a crisp."

That sounds about right. "Are you going to listen to him?" you question, scrubbing faster at the dishes to try and get them done quickly.

He clicks his tongue, "I'm th' chef 'round 'ere, I should be able ta' cook for a guest."

That's your cue to make a safe escape, you continue with casual conversation until you're done with what you need to do and then you get out of there.

You get a little lost on your way to the bathroom, noticing you hadn't gone yet and starting to regret it. Along the way you find Mey-rin dusting some vases in the hallway. "Hey, Mey-rin perfect timing." you call out to her. She jumps and, as you should have predicted, the vase was shattered on the floor before either of you realized what happened.

"Oh no!" she exclaims, dropping to her knees to begin picking up the pieces. You rush over to help, apologizing profusely and offering to do it for her. She tells you there's a dustpan and broom in the storage closet down the hallway and you grab it, coming back to clean up the mess.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you where the toilet was." you admit, feeling guilty at the events that had unfolded.

"Oh!" she says, "there's one in the servants wing." as soon as you're told where it is you set off, almost running in desperation.

When you get to the toilet it's... Very awkward to try and navigate the situation. With all the poofy crap you're wearing it takes you way longer to go than it should have. As you step out, having washed your hands, you bump into Finnian, who's carrying a bottle of yellow liquid.

"Hey!" he yelps in surprise. He gets a good look at you and his eyes widen, as does his grin. "Oh hey! You're the new advisor right?" he asks and you nod, a polite smile on your lips.

"My name is [Y/N], it's nice to meet you." you dip your head a little in a bow, assuming that's the greeting you're supposed to give.

He shakes his head and puts the bottle he was holding on the floor before pulling you into a bone crushing hug. "Nice to meet ya', I'm Finny." You'd tell him you know that but you can't get the words out with him crushing your body and all.

He let's go and you suck in a breath, rubbing at your sides to try and ease the pain, "Yeah," you cough, "what's the bottle for?"

He picks it up and then tells you it's extra strength weed killer, Sebastian had told him to tend to the weeds this morning and he was going to do it quickly by using extremely concentrated mixture. Oh boy. 

You tell him that's interesting and then make an escape after some pleasant small talk, telling him you have stuff you need to do.

Your aim is to find Sebastian, having not seen him all day and wondering if he'd let you take that nap he promised you. When you can't find him you instead opt for calling out, assuming he'd hear you if he wasn't busy. "Sebastian." you whisper at first, when he doesn't show up you call out a little louder.

"You called?" you hear from behind you and you whip around, finding the demon standing close. "Is there something you need?" he asks.

You nod and suddenly feel your body grow warm. "I was wondering if I could take that nap." you look down at your shoes.

He hums, "I need to ask what you know of today. Is there a lot of work coming my way." you look up and he's looking at you like he's teasing you. The way he asked that makes it seem like he's talking to a magic 8 ball.

You catch on, "right, fortune teller." you trail off, thinking of a response that sounded mystical and fortune teller-y. "I see a lot of chores in your near future." you wiggle your fingers like you've said something spooky and laugh.

He chuckles with you and the sound makes your hands sweat a little, your heart racing. "I assumed as much. Might I ask what messes in particular I will be cleaning up?"

You tell him all of what you know; that Baldroy burns the food, Mey-rin ruins the fancy China and Finny not only kills the weeds but destroys the garden in the process.

He sighs and checks his pocket watch, "I knew I expected too much from them today." his eyes soften when he look directly into yours, "Thank you, can you tell me how I fix this?" he asks.

"Well, in terms of Finny's disaster, you make it into a Japanese rock garden." you inform him. He bows, thanking you.

“Now, as for what you called me for.” He inched closer to you and reached a gloved hand out to your face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “you may take a nap. Thank you for your hard work today, I will wake you in a few hours when the guest arrives.” He tells you in finality, turning to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know it seems like Sebastian is falling in love with reader very quickly BUT all will be explained soon, I hate to ruin it but no, he’s not in love with you haha. Just don’t want it to come across like the usual love at first sight trope.


	8. =I love Poland 🇵🇱=

By the time you've woken up the sun has completely dipped below the trees, leaving only the final pink remnants of light in the sky which was fading right before your eyes. You'd managed to remove your petticoat and boots before taking your nap, making it significantly more bearable to lay down.

You attempt to blink the sting out of your eyes, to no avail. Grumbling, you turn your gaze towards your night stand and notice a single lit candle. Must be the work of the butler. Without much more time debating whether or not you should get up, you just do. You sit up and swing your feet over the side of the bed, putting on your boots and stumbling to your feet. You figure you should put your petticoat on too since there's a guest and with a bit of fumbling you manage to secure it. 

Taking the candle you make your way to the door and enter the hallway, it's as dark as it was the night before but you don't feel the same ominous presence you did last time. Thinking back, that was definitely Sebastian. You continue down the hallway and then towards the kitchen where you suspect the rest of the servants are. 

When you reach the kitchen you can hear laughter and the general sounds of meal preparations. You open the door and are greeted by the three staff and they turn to you, bright smiles on their faces. 

"'ey, [Y/N]. We're jus' gettin' dinner ready for th' guest." greeted Baldroy first, holding up a knife and waving it around as he did so. 

Next to greet you was Finny, he pushed himself up from where he was leaning on the countertop and beamed over at you, "[Y/N]! How was your nap?" he asked. 

You don't have much to say about the nap, you didn't have a dream you could remember and you feel rested enough to work for the night. Nothing special. "Good." you settle for, stretching to prove your response. "What're you guys up to?" you query, even though you already know. 

"Sebastian told us ta keep outta th'way while he fixes our messes." the chef grumbled and you hid a smirk behind your hand, "Told us to follow his orders to tha letter. So now 'm cuttin' the meat I charred earlier, said 'e wanted ta serve it raw. Or somethin'."

"'n I'm here for moral support!" cheered the gardener. "but really, I just got back from cleaning up th' yard after... Using a bit too much weed killer." he let loose a nervous laugh and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"we all make mistakes," you reassure him, besides, you can guarantee that no matter what trouble the people of this house get into, that demon could solve it all, "It's a good thing Sebastian is around then."

"That's f'sure. That bastard is cocky though, prob'ly thinks he's better than all of us." the chef's sentence is punctuated by his knife hitting the wooden chopping board he was working over.

"oh don't say that, Bard. Sebastian is a great help to us and the young masta'. " Finny's eyes were aglow with admiration. You nod, agreeing even if you did know that his perfect butler aesthetic was just a farce.

As the three of you continue with idle chatter, the door opens and in peers the aforementioned butler. "how is it going?" he asks, a look of expectant disappointment already on his face.

"'m doin' it like y'said to." Baldroy replies, lifting up the slab of meat he was cutting into, "this really what y'want?" he asks, an almost annoyed smile on his face.

The demon expresses without his eyes, only a cursory smirk dancing on his lips, "yes," he begins, glancing over to you just briefly, "that looks excellent."

Once again, you can feel your heart race, was he saying that to you? You didn't want to assume it, he was probably just sparing you a glance to take stock of who was in the room you thought. You turn to face Finny who had his chin resting on the kitchen island, hands beside his face, anything to take your attention off the way Sebastian's presence made you feel.

A sudden shriek from the hallway grabbed everyone's attention, "Sebastian!" called the maid, footsteps loud and fast, "found 'em!" was followed by a laugh and then an even louder yell.

Your eyes couldn't even register the lightening fast speed at which the butler had turned, positioning himself to catch what Mey-rin had just sent flying into the air. You rushed to the door, eager to see those fast reflexes in action, and watch as the maid falls face first into Sebastian's chest.

"Oh honestly," he begins, causing the maid's face to turn bright red in embarrassment, and probably something else, "how many times have I told you not to run inside the Manor, Mey-rin." His words seem to bring her out of her trance and she backs away skittishly, gasping as she does so.

"'m so sorry, sir. M' glasses cracked 'n I can't see a thing!"

He seems to ignore her, focusing instead on kicking the box he was balancing on his shoe up on top of the stack he was holding. You could feel a pang in your chest once your head had finally processed the events that had just transpired. Sebastian shoots a look your way that makes you feel like you've done something you shouldn't have.

"these are the last items we needed for dinner." he says as he puts his foot down, balancing all of the caught boxes is one hand. Finny and Baldroy make their way out into the hallway from behind you and Sebastian turns to face the three of you, a close eyed smile on his face. "Splendid work everyone," the boxes sway in his hand slightly, "and now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit."

The three of you in the doorway look at each other and you watch the tension in their shoulders ease a bit.

"But I need you to do well," the butler continues, "Very well," he emphasizes, "during dinner tonight."

"'e said it twice." Bard pipes up from beside you, cautionary.

Finny makes a noise of what sounded like curiosity, "that's serious."

The butler opens his eyes and glances at each of you again, lingering only a second longer on you. "I will call for you when you are needed for the dinner service, Mey-rin. [Y/N], come with me."

As he walks away you run up to him, your hand reaching out to land on his shoulder, "hey, wait, what do you need me for?"

He doesn't turn around but he speaks over his shoulder, "I will require your services to make sure there are no surprises tonight at dinner."

With that you feel the rush of the servants behind you leaving to go about completing any tasks they may have. You do as Sebastian says and follow close behind him, almost jogging to keep up with his pace.

"Now, I am sure there will be complications during dinner." he blurts out after having said nothing the whole walk to the table outdoor on the patio, "Might I inquire as to what those might be?" he asks, turning his head to look into your eyes he places an unlit Japanese lantern on the white tablecloth he'd already laid out. You can't recall when you'd seen him grab it.

"oh yeah, well..." you take a moment to recall what happened in the episode, "so it goes well until Mey-rin has to serve the wine. She spills it all over the tablecloth and then you pull some kind of magic trick where you pull the tablecloth-" you make a motion with your hands, a bit like when a matador swishes the cloth in front of a charging bull, "and completely remove it without knocking anything over." you smile at him, "pretty impressive."

His face turns into a confident smirk, "If I could not do something so simple..." he pauses and gestures towards you.

"then what kind of butler would you be." you finish, chuckling behind your hand. "but of course, gotta keep up that butler aesthetic. I'm sure you're aware that a normal butler can't do half the things you do right?"

He ponders your question for a moment while he sets up plates and decorative plants on the table, "it is what is expected of a Phantomhive butler. Regardless of other butlers I simply must strive for absolute perfection." he steps back from the table and you take a look at his work. As expected it looks amazing and you clap, Sebastian bowing in response. Sebastian looks amazing.

Your eyes linger, desperately drinking in the site of the tall figure in front of you, his black suit a stark contrast to the porcelain white of his skin, aglow in the moonlight. His eyes have taken on that pink hue again and his grin has turned cattish, fangs peeking out from under his lip. You take a step forward, yet again in a trance.

You're snapped out of it by the snap of the demon's fingers, your eyes widen in surprise when you notice his hand is coming from behind you. When did he move?

"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" he asks, his face a look of concern that you realize is probably a mask for something more sinister, "you seem to be in a daze."

You whip around, "when did you get behind me?" you ask, taking a step back and colliding with the dining table.

"Whatever do you mean? I told you to follow me into the Manor to notify the young lord and his guest that dinner was ready to be served, however you just stood staring off into space." he removes one of his gloves exposing his pale, slender hand and perfectly manicured black nails. You notice it's the hand without the symbol. He touches the back of his hand to your forehead and then moves to cup your cheek, before removing his hand all together, much to quick in your opinion. "Your forehead does not feel too hot, your cheeks however..." he spares you a half lidded expression, his lips parting only slightly and you watch as his tongue swipes slowly at the corner of his mouth.

Your eyes widen, was he teasing you? You decide its best to ask, you really would prefer not to be toyed with much longer, "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" he's feigning ignorance yet his expression reveals all you need to know. The Demon is messing with you.

"I don't know? Somehow you're making me think I'm seeing things and then all of a sudden you just teleport somewhere and act like nothing happened." you accuse, hoping for some kind of answer to make sure you aren't just going insane.

You can tell he's thinking about answering you, yet instead he pulls out his pocket watch, "This conversation will have to wait. It would be best not to delay dinner."

You don't manage to get a word in as he strides off back into the mansion, you following close behind. It's frustrating for sure but if he doesn't want to tell you, he won't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late since the last chapter  
> So finally got into the events of the first episode. Next chapter will mostly be about finishing the events in the episode and some more one on one time with Sebastian and probably more interactions with Ciel.  
> 


	9. =w-w-w-what's going on, on=

You follow him inside and to the room both Ciel and the guest were playing a board game in. Sebastian ushers you to the side of the door, keeping you out of the way for the others to exit you suspect.

When Sebastian opens the door you hear him excuse himself, "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." he tells them.

"Oh! Dining out in that exquisite-" you notice the fleck of his Italian accent in that word particularly, "stone garden." he changes to speak to Ciel, "Shall we go, my lord?" he asks, and you hear his chair shuffle slightly.

"Very well, we'll finish the game later." there's an air of finality in the earl's voice, you assume his patience is wearing a bit thin with his guest. It is to be expected though.

"Oh..." you hear the creak of his chair, "is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose."

Ciel plants his feet on the ground, standing up, "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games half way through." not even waiting for a response, the young lord makes his way to the door.

The guest sneers at the boy, under his breath he says, "how childish." there was spite laced into his words, as clear as day.

You glance at Sebastian whos eyes were glued onto his master. The boy in question turns a fraction to glower down at his still seated guest, who's hands fly up to gesture innocently as he lies through his teeth, "uh I-" he cuts himself off, closing his eyes and smiling nervously, a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek. "I mean-a sometimes it's takes a child's eyes to see what's really important." he lowers his arms like he's gotten away with it, "it's a true gift, maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers." he stands up and turns his body to face the exit, "It certainly impresses me." the man finishes

The annoyance on the butlers face was clear and as the young lord and his guest step out of the room he looks to you and points to his side, silently ordering you to walk beside him. You do, doing what you assume is customary and bowing a little towards the Earl and the Italian man as they make to follow you and the butler to dinner.

"My, Earl, I didn't see this maid of yours earlier. What reason is there for her to be following your head butler around?" you hear the guest pipe up from behind you. 

"She is a new hire and she is not a maid. My head butler thought it wise he add a fortune teller to my staff, keeping me safe is his priority after all and if this is how he see fit to do it then so be it." there's a slight groan in his voice. You almost feel the urge to talk for yourself but you get the feeling it would do more harm than good. "Pay her no mind, she-" he's cut off mid sentence as the Italian man at his side clasps his hand together with a loud smack. 

"A-ha! A fortune teller you say?" there's no time to answer the question before he continues on, "might I ask what you see in my future?" 

You hesitate, waiting for someone to allow you to respond and hearing a sigh from behind you, "Well, go on." Ciel says, picking up his pace to walk in front of both you and Sebastian. You look at the butler and he motions for you to walk beside the guest. 

As you slow down to match the man's speed you look at him and nothing really stands out to you about his appearance. He's very plain and almost boring looking but you suppose that's to be expected from such a minor character. He looks at you expectantly and you make sure to be careful with the information you relay to him, "I see that you will be confused yet amazed by the dish prepared for you tonight." you begin.

The man chuckles, "but of course, that's to be expected of the Phantomhives hospitality." he boasts, his loud and proud demeanor was somewhat irritating. "that can hardly be all. Is there fortune in my future?" he asks, his smile turning sinister and you remember the whole reason he's seeing the lord in the first place. 

You continue, trying to avoid answering that specific question "you will play a very... Intriguing game with the young lord." you try, but the man's face falls, his innocent mask cracking and his true intentions shining through. 

"I didn't ask-a about games, fortune teller. I want to know about my future wealth." he says, curt and chipped, like he wants to know if he's going to get away with his scheme. 

"Fortune favors the bold." Sebastian interjects, and the two of you jerk your eyes to the back of the butler's head. "Miss, [Y/N], would you go and retrieve the maid from the kitchen for the dinner service?" he asks over his shoulder, a polite smile on his face. 

You fumble a little with your words, glancing between the two men before nodding your head and turning down a hallway to get to the kitchen. 

Once you reach the kitchen you spot the maid, her dress cleaned of any dust or dirt and hair pulled tight into her signature hairstyle, frilly bonnet neatly on top. You call out to her, "Hey, Mey-rin, Sebastian needs you for the dinner service." you point over your shoulder to nothing, "are you ready?" you ask. 

She runs her hands down the front of her dress, sweat beading on her brow, above her still cracked glasses. "Oh I'm so nervous, I am. Do I look awright?" you smile at her and nod, moving further into the kitchen to grip the bar of the food cart, already prepared with the meals and wine. 

"You look great." you reassure her, watching as she slowly calms down with a hand on her chest. 

"oh thank goodness! Don't wanna embarrass m'self infront of Sebas-" she coughs, "er, th'guest and th'earl is all."

You're not sure how to respond so you just hit her with the Caucasian smile and begin wheeling the cart out to the garden. 

As you reach the doors you usher her to take the cart, you assume it's her duty to do so, and she readily accepts but you notice her nerves back in place. "you'll do fine..." you lie, hoping to sound convincing. Though you know how her service turns out, you decide it's best not to add to those nerves.

The cart is wheeled down a small ramp to the table and once you both arrive you see that Sebastian is only just seating Ciel. When you look at the boy you inwardly laugh, his feet barely touch the ground, only the toe of his shoes resting on the concrete. 

"Made it just in time!" bellows the guest, his fake smile back in place. 

The butler wastes no time in taking the covered plates from the cart and placing them in front of the two seated. 

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef don bouri, curtesy of our chef, Baldroy." relays Sebastian.

"D-" the guests stutters, the surprise you had predicted earlier clear on his face. He stared wide eyed into his bowl, mouth slightly agape. "A pile of raw beef..." he says it like both a question and a statement, "and this is dinner?"

Sebastian answers from his side, "Yes." he says airy and non-committedly, "But surely you have heard of it." his tone is almost mocking as he looks down at the Italian man. There's a faint smile on his lips but his eyes relay no such emotion.

The man gasps, unable to pull a response from his throat, instead he watches as Sebastian goes on to explain the dish, "This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy," the butler's tone shifts to one of importance, passion clear in his voice and one hand flies up into a fist, "a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work." he lingers on the last vowel, finishing with a hard and audible k. "That is the wonder of Don Bouri."

You watch as the guest slips further back into his chair, bewilderment overtaking him. Sebastian on the other hand straightens, pressing flat the white cloth draped over his right arm. "This is a token from our young master, to show his thanks for all of your hard work on the companies behalf. He wanted you to know it is much appreciated." he adds. All eyes turn to him, and you hear some murmuring come from somewhere in the rock garden, no doubt the other 3 servants hiding in the tall grass.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea!" the guest proclaims, arms wide and smile toothy, "The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action." with all of your attention on the man talking you don't even notice that Sebastian has made his way behind you until he places a firm hand on your waist. You jump a little and the demon applies pressure to his touch as he guides you out of the way and by his side so that he is standing next to Mey-rin and the cart.

You look to him at you side but he's not focused on you, his face is forward and with his left hand behind his back and his right gesturing to the wine on the cart, he says, "The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy-sauce." His head turns to the maid at the cart who's hand were folded nearly in front of her, awaiting instruction, "Mey-rin."

The woman hums but makes no move to do her duty. At this Sebastian sighs, "Now Mey-rin."

She perks up, blurting out a, "Yes sir!" Sebastian leans over, placing a hand to his mouth to whisper in her ear.

You can't see the maid's face but from what you remember of the episode, it should be beet red. You think you feel a twinge of jealousy prickle in your chest at the sight.

"Of course! Yes sir!" she shouts, grabbing the decanter already filled with wine and wobbling her way over to the table. You tap Sebastian arm, keeping your eyes on the maid.

"She's going to spill it now." you state, pointing at her discreetly to emphasize. The butler looks to you and then makes his way to where Ciel is seated at the opposite end of the table, a pitcher of water in his hand.

You turn your attention to Mey-rin. Her hand was shaking violently as she made to pour the alcohol into the guests glass, murmuring to herself. She let's out a deep breath from her nose and clumsily tipped the bottle, completely missing the glass. You wince a little feeling the second hand embarrassment settling into your cheeks. There is a collective gasp from the rock garden and you look to the Earl to see his shocked expression.

Despite all that is going on, the guest fails to notice any of it, too busy shoving the food into his mouth, almost slurping it directly from the bowl. Mey-rin continues to pour until the decanter is only able to produce the last few dribbles of liquid, the drink completely gone to waste.

It happens sudden and quick, you blink, turning your head to be able to see the demon in action but all you see is the table cloth already neatly draped over his arm. There's rustling from your right as Finny and Baldroy rush over to move Mey-rin away from the table.

As the guest places his dish down he looks bewildered at the mahogany of the table now bare without the cloth. A gasp makes it around the chopsticks he pulls from his mouth, "where did the table cloth-a go?" he looked up to the Earl and his butler sitting across from him, both showing no acknowledgement for the strange situation.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly." Ciel brushes off easily, "I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." he says, continuing to eat his food.

Sebastian bows at his waist. "Please accept my apologies, sir. Continue, enjoy the meal at your leisure." he straightens and casts you a knowing smirk before closing his eyes and facing his head down slightly. 

"Oh..." he pauses, looking from the butler to the Earl, "Oh my," a chuckle interrupts him, "Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."

"Pay him no mind, he merely acted as befits one of my servants." Ciel, too, takes on an expression similar to that of Sebastian.

The aforementioned butler opens his eyes to look at his master, "My master is quite correct about that. Naturally." he switches his glance to the man across the table and delivers one of his signature lines, "You see I am simply one hell of a butler." that earns a scoff from the boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more but it would have made the chapter wayyy to long so I'm just going to put it in the next one.  
> God damn, when will this episode ever end, I think it's taken me 6 hours total to watch the first 15 mins of it to get the right timing/words/actions.  
> Hopefully the last 5-ish mins will only need 1 chapter and then I'll get onto ep 2 or maybe a chapter solely dedicated to character and relationship building before the second ep.


	10. =Quirky bitch hours ✌️🤪=

Ciel ordered Sebastian to have tea prepared for him and his guest while the two of them went back to finish their game, as an afterthought he instructed you to go with the butler and have him delegate chores to you. The two of you depart from them and make your way to the kitchen where you find a bowl of some kind of soup. You felt your mouth water at the sight and the realization that you hadn’t eaten anything substantial in almost 2 days hit you. It astounded you that you hadn’t noticed until now how empty you felt, though you chalk it up to the heavy pit of anxiety resting in your stomach that you’d been feeling since finding out you were in a new world.

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asks from beside you. You nod your head a little, still not taking your eyes off of the food. "Baldroy has prepared dinner for the servants, the others have already eaten so you may eat it now and then you will join me in the drawing room with the lord."

You immediately rush over to the bowls and take one over to the old and worn table off in the corner of the room. You chow down, breaking pieces of the bread and dipping them in to soak up the thick stew. It was surprisingly tasty, you expected old timey peasant food to taste like dirt, but you guess working as a servant in an estate like this has its benefits, namely the benefit of eating meals with actual flavor.

By the time you looked away from your bowl Sebastian had almost finished preparing the tea, the kettle emitting a high pitched whistle and billowing steam. He took it off the stove and poured it into a fancy looking teapot, placing both the teapot and 2 teacups on a cart. The whole process was very methodical, everything done with precision and flare and not a single drop of water spilled or wasted in the kettle.

"Don't you ever get tired of being perfect?" you ask, scooping another spoonful of stew into your mouth.

He doesn't acknowledge the question, instead he smiles close eyed in your direction and says, "Do not take too long, you will be needed shortly." and heads through the door with the cart.

You scoff, a little annoyed about being blown off like that. Deciding not to dwell on it, you instead focus on finishing your food.

When you're finished you sit for a moment, letting the warmth of the meal settle in your stomach and spread out as newfound energy in your limbs. You wash off your bowl and head out of the kitchen and towards the drawing room.

On your way you feel a bit of a pep in your step and you get the urge to sing, you take a glance around making sure there wasn't anyone within earshot and then you quietly mumble one of the last songs you'd heard. 

"Now get a bucket and a mop..." you make a mopping motion with your hands, "that's some WAP," your fist is closed, smacking down against an imaginary floor, "That's some WAP. I'm talking WAP WAP WAP that's some WAP, that's some WAP." as you pass by open doors you hush your voice a little, yet you are unable to completely stop singing, the song overtaking you. "Macaroni in a pot, that's some WAP, that's some WAP-" you're interrupted by a hand that comes over your mouth and an arm that pulls you back by your waist. The occurrence makes you audibly gasp, heartbeat pounding in your ears.

"Quiet." you hear, whispered directly into your ear. Sebastian. You nod slowly and he pulls his hand away from your mouth, the hand on your waist remains, keeping your back flush against him.

As you try to focus on anything but the way his body feels against yours you hear a voice coming from the room behind you, "-eeze more out of the brat right now." you realize what part of the episode you've stumbled into and turn your head towards the door, which is stupidly left open. "Employees? Who cares about them?" his words were interlaced with a chuckle.

Sebastian moves, hand still around your waist, in front of the opening in the door. Both you and he see the back of the guest's head as he speaks into the phone, the smoke of his cigar streaming above him. You get a whiff of the smoke and struggle to keep yourself from coughing. A small noise in the back of your throat alerts the man and he whips around. A gasp is heard from in the room but neither you nor the butler are spotted, Sebastian having already moved the two of you to the side.

You try your best to face the man at your back and mouth an apology but his attention is elsewhere, "Never mind, the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with." the man on the phone continues, "No... It'll be easy." a pause, you assume the person on the other end of the line was voicing his concerns at the situation, very well placed concerns that they were. "Please, he's only a child."

Sebastian's grin was wide and his eyes alight with that fuchsia hue, pupils slit like a cat. You gulp, wondering what kind of situation you had gotten yourself into by being involved in this mess.

You blink and when your eyes open again you are in a different, lit, room in the mansion. "Now" the demon starts, moving to stand directly in front of you, "Tell me about what happens tonight. In what way do we offer our hospitality?"

Bringing a hand to your chin you begin listing off what happens, bewitched by the eyes of the dead, losing a leg in the forest and being burned alive. You cringe a little when mentioning that the guest gets burned in the oven, not excited in the least to see that in real life.

There's a pleased grin on the demon's face, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side, "My, what a useful adversary I have acquired. You make my job incredibly simple, [Y/N]." His voice is dripping with seduction, the tantalizing words of a demon's tongue. He inches closer to you and when you step back you find yourself against the wall. "There is no need to run from me, my dear." He chuckles, "Not that you could anyway." you put your hand up against his chest to stop him from coming closer but to no avail, he presses on and your arm slackens, you instead find yourself grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, your body desperately trying to keep hold of him.

You look up at him, a mixture of confusion and anxiety on your face. He blinks slowly at you and when his eyes open his features soften into something more teasing but genuine. "You are curious." he states, one of his hands coming to take yours away from his collar, "About why your body reacts to me in ways you can not control." his brings your hand to his mouth and places a delicate kiss to your wrist. You watch as his eyes glow fuchsia for a second before returning to their natural red.

You look away, entirely too embarrassed to make eye contact. He let's go of your hand and you quickly pull it to your chest. "Unfortunately I do not have time to explain right now, our guest is making his way back." he says, moving away slightly, "I will collect you later tonight to explain. For now, return to the young Lord in the drawing room. I will show our guest the Phantomhive hospitality."

You don't have time to question anything as Sebastian has already left by the time you collect your thoughts. A shiver runs down your spine when the fog in your head clears and you recount what just happened. "Fuuuuck." you groan quietly, slapping your hands to your cheeks and feeling the heat on your face.

As you make your way to the drawing room you can hear faint screaming and howl's of pains. You ignore it, not really wanting to think about the hurt that man is feeling right now, instead focusing on doing as Sebastian says and quickly reaching Ciel.

When you knock on the open door you hear a bored, "Come in." and you enter. The boy is sitting in his chair, chin rested on his closed fist as he stares at one of the character pieces from the board game in his hand. "What is it that you want?" he asks, paying you no attention.

"Sebastian sent me." you reply, noticing the boy's one visible iris darting to you. At first you're confused when he says nothing but then you realize your mistake, "oh, um, my lord." you finish. His focus returns to the piece in his hand and you relax a little.

He scoffs, leaning forward to place the piece back on the board. "Did he send you to entertain me?" he taunts, annoyed.

You have half a mind to tell him off for being such a brat but that would be far more trouble than it's worth. "I don't actually know why he sent me. He just said to see you while he deals with the guest." you answer, only now realizing Sebastian hadn't given you any reason to go to Ciel in the first place.

"Deals with the guest, huh?" he sighs and gestures to the board, "I would have liked to finish the game first, though playing with that fool was a waste of time anyway." he's being grouchy, just like any other child that has their plaything taken away from them.

"Can I play?" you ask before you can stop yourself. When the boy looks your way with a slightly startled expression you backtrack, "I'm sorry, you just looked so mad about not being able to play so I thought we could-"

"Quit rambling, I hadn't said anything." he interrupts. He reaches out to place the pieces back to the start of the board and places the drawn cards back into the stack. "Well, don't just stand there." he motions to the seat opposite him and you make your way over quickly.

"So, what are the rules?"

"You spin the top, and move the number of spaces indicated on it." he demonstrates as he explains it, moving 4 spaces, "You then pick up card from the deck," he does so, "and read out what it says." he glances up to you, "You can read, right?"

You'd be offended if the question wasn't so appropriate to the time period, "Yes, I can read."

"Good, I'm sure Sebastian will be happy to hear that. I doubt he would want to teach yet another member of staff." he chuckles a little to himself, "Maybe we should tell him you can not read just to annoy him."

You kind of revel in the way Ciel is acting just like a regular child, wanting to play games and joke around. The idea that a 12 year old boy had suddenly been thrust into a position of leadership, after having lost his family and been tortured, was upsetting. He's just a kid, in your world he would just be another mischief making brat, playing around with his friends in school.

"A thief steals my coins and runs back the way I came. I run after him, move back two spaces." he reads from the card. He grumbles a little and moves his piece back. "Your turn."

You take the top and spin it, nearly spinning it straight off the table, lucky it stopped just before it reached the edge. A five. You pick up your piece and move it, landing on a space that says 'rest space'. "Lucky me." you announce, taking a look at the boy who's arms were crossed loosely over his stomach.

"Lucky spin."

The two of you continue to play until a scream fills the air. Ciel chuckles at hearing it, "What an unattractive scream, he sounds almost like a pig being taken to slaughter." his expression turns dour, "What presumption. First he sells the East Indian factory without telling me and then he dares to ask for more money." he reaches out and goes to move his piece, "Did he think to retain my trust?" he asks rhetorical. When he places his piece down he has reached the finish, landing on 'Happy End' before knocking his own piece over and leaning back in his chair. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." 

You look at his face as he turns it to glance out the windows, his lips rested neutral but there was a sadness in his eye and a furrow in his brow. You almost say something until he brings his attention back to you, a melancholic smile on his face, "Thank you for playing with me." 

You fumble a little, "Oh yeah, sure thing, no problem." 

Ciel lifts one eyebrow, you only just notice it through his thick fringe, "I'm sure it is not." he takes a moment to observe you from head to toe, "I'm curious, why do you talk like that?" he asks. 

"Like what?" you rebuttal. 

"You use phrases like 'no problem' when you should be using 'my pleasure' or 'you are welcome'." 

You squint your eyes in confusion and look off to the side, "That's just how I talk?" you try but at the look of boredom in the boys one visible eye indicates that was the wrong answer. 

"People like you do not talk to nobles the way you talk to me." 

"People like me?" your expression is deadpan, unable to disguise your annoyance. 

"Servants." he states. 

"Oh right, well I can't exactly explain it but..." you trail off, not really sure how to tackle his initial question, thinking back to the threat Sebastian had made only last night.

There's a knock, and the two of you turn your attention to the door. "Yes?" Ciel calls out through a groan. 

"My lord, I have prepared desert for you." the butler says as he enters with a tray, "It is a lemon meringue pie. I have also prepared a tea that is more suited to your liking." he places both the tea and the meringue on a table beside the boy's chair, righting himself with a hand on his chest. "The guest has been dealt with, I believe he will not be bothering you for anymore funds."

Ciel picks up his teacup and takes a sip, "Good. You may go now, both of you." he says, dismissing both you and the butler with a wave of his hand. You get up and smooth your dress, turning to the door to make your way out. "[Y/N]." Ciel calls to your back, making you stop and give him your attention. "Play with me again sometime. That is all."

"For sure, yeah." you internally face-palm once the words have been said, "Sorry, I mean, as you wish, my lord." you scoot on out of there before you dig an even deeper hole.

Sebastian joins you outside shortly after you leave. The two of you head to the kitchen to take back the cart he'd brought Ciel's dessert on.

"You are surprisingly lucky for someone with luck bad enough to end up in another world." he says pushing the cart inside. 

"What do you mean?"

"Had I not entered the room when I did, I suspect you might have told the Master of our little secret." he looks down his nose at you and you feel yourself shrink, "and what a waste it would be if I had to kill you over something so trivial."

There's fear in your eyes, you're sure of it. It's doubtful you could mask it from a demon in the first place but when he says something like that you find yourself genuinely fearing for your life.

He softens, bringing a hand to his temple and tilting his head, "Whatever will I do with you. I suggest you make sure to keep that secret to yourself, I have been accommodating thus far but there are some things I simply will not tolerate."

A cold flush runs through your body but you remember something you think is necessary to bring up, "Wait, I thought you couldn't act without Ciel's permission. You can't kill me unless he says so right?"

He smirks, "You telling the Lord that you can accurately inform him who killed his parents may make him complacent. I can and will interoperate that as you endangering him and, as I'm sure you know, I have been given orders to eliminate anyone and anything that threatens his life until the conditions of the contract are fulfilled." he reaches out in your direction and you close your eyes, bracing for some kind of touch. "Enough of that."

You open your eyes and in front of you is a slice of the lemon meringue pie he'd given the boy moments ago. "Here, a reward for your hard work today." you look between the slice and his face, the picture of innocence and kindness like he hadn't just threatened your life a few seconds ago.

"Thanks..." you hesitate to take the plate from the silver serving tray and when you do the citrus hits you, rich and full.

"Thank you." he says sighing, tucking the tray under his arm. "You will need to learn the correct diction for your status as the advisor to the Phantomhive head."

"mhm yeah." you're distracted by the task of looking for a spoon and Sebastian sighs, grabbing one from a draw and handing it to you.

"How troublesome, I had hoped you would not create more tasks for me."

You take the spoon and scoop some of the slice into your mouth, moaning content as the flavor hits your tongue. You swallow and smile over at the demon, who still had a look of frustration on his face, "I know how to speak like you guys, I just forget sometimes. If you want me to speak all fancy in front of everyone then I can try." 

"Right, I see." he responds. You eat another spoonful when he continues, "So may I inquire as to what a WAP is?"

You nearly choke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my best friend who's birthday is today. Love you queen 🥺❤️
> 
> Also mistakes Yada yada
> 
> Finally done with the first ep, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Sebastian explaining what he's doing to you, that's in the next chapter.  
> Until then, I'd really appreciate kudos and comments, they make my day.  
> If you have any criticisms about the story or see any mistakes don't be shy about telling me!! I really appreciate any help to make this story even better 😊


	11. =ohaio, oniichan=

You avoid telling him what WAP means, knowing too well that you'd just be embarrassing yourself trying to explain it to a man from the 19th century. Instead you focus on finishing the slice while Sebastian busies himself making tea for you.

"Oh, thank you." you say awkwardly as he places the cup on the table in the corner of the room, you'd moved to it earlier to physically take yourself out of the conversation. 

"It is my pleasure." he rests one hand on the table and shifts to lean his weight on it. You watch him as he brings his other hand up and to his mouth, opening it slightly to catch the tip on his gloved middle finger between his sharp canines. It was undeniably sexier to see it happening in person than on a screen. "You are a rather messy eater, aren't you?" he accuses.

You feel heat on your neck, "What do you mean? I haven't even gotten a crumb on the table." you retort, having looked at the table and noticing it's spotless.

"No, not the table." he says as he reaches out and swipes his ungloved thumb over your bottom lip. His other fingers brushed tentatively over your jaw, tilting your head up so that your gaze meets his. When he pulls his hand away you're in a trance, unable to take your eyes away from his and you watch as he brings his thumb to his mouth and swipes his tongue along the tip.

Your whole face feels like it's being pricked by little needles as blood rushes straight to it, "What-" you say breathlessly, feeling words die in your throat before you can voice them.

"Do try to be more graceful, [Y/N]." he moves to sit opposite you and you refuse to follow his movements, instead you dip your head low and stare into the tea he'd just brought over.

"What was that?" you ask quietly, unable to shake the image of those long, slender fingers and that perfect mouth. The man hums but doesn't answer, instead he places one elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand, the one still with a glove on it.

"Please, can you please just tell me what's going on." you beg, balling your hands into fists in your lap. "I really don't appreciate you toying with me like this. You told me earlier you'd explain what was going on with me and you but you haven't said anything about it." you finally chance a look at the man and notice he's smirking, his eyes sharp and piercing like he's gazing straight into you.

"I did, didn't I?" His voice sounds like it's echoing in your ears and you have to fight the urge to cover them. "You know that I am a demon." he states, "I am sure that you know what demon's feast on, am I correct?"

"Souls..." you answer apprehensively, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Precisely. However, we cannot eat the souls of those who have not entered into a contract with us. Many of us go without consuming a single human soul for centuries." he brings his free hand up and onto the table, the site of him in that moment so uncharacteristically informal, "How is it that you think we manage to survive for so long even when we do not form contracts?"

You don't have an answer for him, the best response you can supply is a shrug of your shoulders. 

"Are you familiar with the Seven Deadly sins? " he questions. You're beginning to feel like this is some kind of questionnaire.

"Yeah, like, lust, gluttony, greed... Uh" you draw blanks on some of them, "Wrath?" you count on your fingers as you go, trying to think of the other three that you're missing.

"Pride, envy and sloth." he supplies. "We demons can survive by consuming the sins of humans without needing to form a contract." the confusion you're feeling must be on your face because he continues after a hum, "I suppose an example you might understand would be how you humans eat and drink." His predatory gaze hasn't left you once and you feel like you might shrink under it. "A human can survive for around two months with only water, however your bodies will soon give out if you do not eat. It is the same for demons, we can sustain our existence for long periods of time by consuming the sins of humans but we are never truly sated until we consume a soul."

You think about what he's told you for a moment, "I think I get it..." you trail off, but you're still confused as to why that involves you getting all weird around him, "That doesn't explain why my body kind of... You know, gets all weird sometimes around you." you blush trying to explain it.

"Your lust." the smirk on his face is positively sinister, "That sin happens to be rather delicious." he punctuates that statement with a lick of his lips. Your lips parts in astonishment and you feel like lava is going to start erupting from your face with how hot it's gotten.

You swallow down the lump in your throat, "Wh- but why do you have to get that from me? I mean, doesn't Mey-rin have a crush on you? Why not consume her lust?" you shoot off the questions rapid-fire, fearing you'd lose the confidence if you let him interrupt.

At this, the demon uses his free hand to point at the tea, still untouched, "Think of it like tea, that the sins are the different types of tea; white, yellow, green, black... Say that lust is a black tea, there are many kinds of black tea." he pauses to to straighten himself, sitting upright and looking less casual, "Your souls do somewhat influence the taste of your sins, so to compare you and Mey-rin, you would the an Earl Grey and she would be an English breakfast." Sebastian stands up and walks around the table until he's behind you. You follow his movements, watching like a hawk.

He leans down, moving his arms to rest on the edge of the table at your sides, effectively caging you in. You look forward, too flustered to keep your eyes on him. When his head dips low you feel his lips brush against your ear and reflexively you shudder, trying to shift away but to no avail, his arms keeping you firmly in place. 

"I am quite partial to the way you taste." he says directly into your ear. You make a noise in the back of your throat, something akin to surprise and maybe something else you'd like to avoid admitting.

"S-so the reason I get like that is because you're feeding off my... Lust?" you ask, looking for a more black and white answer as opposed to the shades of grey you've been getting.

"I have yet to only sample your sin. Earlier I had a taste when I kissed your wrist, however, for the most part I have merely been strengthening your flavor until the moment when your Lust is ready to be properly consumed." you feel his hair tickle your cheek as he pulls away and he moves to stand beside you.

"Wait, what will happen to me if you do consume... My..." you don't really want to say it again, you're already embarrassed enough as it is, saying it might make you spontaneously combust. 

"In order for me to consume that particular sin, some physical exertion is required." yet again he fixes you with a debonair smile, "I suspect you will feel quite drained, but other than that you will be perfectly fine, my dear." the look he gives you makes you feel naked, even with the multiple layers of clothing you have on. You look down, averting your eyes. 

You'd completely forgotten that he still had one hand ungloved until he used it to tilt your head up, you still kept your eyes elsewhere, "Until then, I shall make sure to prepare you properly." he takes his hand away from your face and pulls his glove back on. You desperately want to say something but nothing comes out except for the sound of your pounding heartbeat on your breath.

The demon takes his leave, telling you to head back to your room along with something else your brain felt unimportant enough to not register. You don't quite start to settle down until Sebastian is long gone, leaving only you, an empty desert plate and an untouched, cold tea. 

What the hell kind of situation have you gotten yourself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I really wanted to focus on Sebastian's explanation of the situation.  
> I did proof read this one specifically so I'm hoping there aren't any mistakes I missed but if there are let me know. 
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are much appreciated and I hope you're enjoying the story so far 😊
> 
> Edit 17/11/2020: Hey all, sorry i haven't updated in a while, I'm currently writing the next chapter but I'm also having to work on my uni assignments at the moment. Looking to have the next chapter up this week and then hopefully i can get back into the swing of writing, at the very least until my next assignment's due date comes around.


	12. =It's the wanting the soul of a 12 year old boy for me=

You awaken the next morning after a surprisingly good night's sleep, all things considered. It's not until you yawn and stretch that you notice a knock on the door, soft but alarming. 

"It is time to start your duties, [Y/N]." that all too familiar voice greets, though slightly muffled by the door. You stumble out of bed and try your best to put on the complicated layers of clothing you'd removed last night, all in the pitch darkness of the room. Going completely by feel you somehow manage to get dressed.

You navigate your way to your bedside table and pick up the brush you'd found there last night, you suspect the demon left it there for you, brushing and styling your hair as much as you could with the limited supplies. As you go to head out of the room you lick your teeth and notice a layer of fuzz, grimy build up from not brushing them for the last couple of days.

It then hits you that you haven't showered for two days either, not to mention your hair hasn't been washed and was starting to become dense with oil. You cringe outwardly, trying your best not let it bother you but the idea that you'd be letting Sebastian, one of your biggest 2D crushes, see you like this made you want to hide under your blankets.

"Shit." you curse, running your hands down your face and sighing heavily to try and relieve your frustration. Your body wasn't used to living without the basic hygiene products of the 21st century.

"Is there a problem?" you hear mid panic and it makes you jump. The butler was still at your door?

"Wait, you're still here?" you ask, making your way over and resting your hand on the doorknob, "Don't you have, I don't know, butler stuff you need to do?"

There's a light snicker, "I was waiting to see if you would need my assistance. After all, you had needed it yesterday to get dressed." he says with a noticeable smirk in his voice.

You mull over asking him about the availability of a shower, not wanting to know if the answer is "no, but we have a bucket and some cold water".

"Is something the matter?" you hear and you bring your attention back to the door, scrunching your eyebrows a little.

"I was just wondering... if I could take a shower or something." 

Sebastian hums in thought, audible even with the door between you. "I am inclined to warn you, it is uncommon for servants to have showers." you pale at the thought and await the dreaded bucket scenario, "To bathe often is a luxury few common people can afford." 

There's a whimper building in your throat and you tamp it down with a thick swallow. "No shower? I-" you run a clammy hand down your face and urge yourself to continue, "I can't just not bathe, my body legit can't handle it." 

For a moment there's only silence, you wonder if Sebastian had left before he answers to your concerns, "Is this necessary for your comfort and wellbeing?" he asks, which takes you a little by surprise.

"Uhm ye-s?" you stammer.

There's a sigh, followed by, "Very well, I will provide you with what you need, given that it is within my power to do so." His tone was somewhat clipped and you could imagine he was sporting an annoyed expression. "Is there anything else you will be needing?"

You waste no time in listing some things you desperately need, toothpaste, shampoo and soap being the main things for the time being. You debate asking about what to do when you get your period, deciding it'd probably be better to ask Mey-rin. 

You end your list of requests with, "Why are you willing to give me that stuff anyway? I mean, it's not like you have to since we don't have a contract."

"On the contrary, whilst our contract may not be sealed in blood there is still an exchange between the two of us." He paused for a moment before continuing, his voice dropping into something more sultry and enticing, "Provide me with what I desire from you and it would be my pleasure to provide you with what you require."

You don't respond as you're reminded of what he'd said last night, of what he... desired from you. Heat rushes to your cheeks and your ears tingle. 

"Make your way to the last guest bedroom in the upper east wing." He says in a somewhat commanding tone, and you hear his footsteps fade into silence as he takes his leave.

It takes a little while for you to regain your composure but you do as the demon told you, making your way to the guest bedroom with a candle to light the dim hallways. You pointedly avoid the loud crashing, banging and screeching that you knew came from the other servants.

When you open the door and look around the room nothing appears to be out of place, that is until you see the black dress hanging on a rail in the guest bathroom, only visible due to the several lit candles decorating the room. You walk over to it and notice its the same navy dress that was in your wardrobe, at least you assume it is. 

There's a note on the counter, the writing neat enough to be confused with print, if not for the way the ink had bled at the edges. It mentioned all the things that Sebastian had gotten and you look at the items as they're listed. The toothpaste was in a jar and the toothbrush was essentially a wooden stick with some stiff bristles. The shampoo was also in a jar and the soap looked to be a regular ol' bar of soap. The note ended with a 'Be quick, you have your duties to attend to.' and you set it back down along with the candle you had brought with you.

When you look over to the bath you see it's already been drawn, the steam rising from the tub and swirling around the ceiling. It's really inviting. 

You waste no time in stripping down, having already closed the door, and tentatively dip your hand into the water to test the temperature. You're not really the least bit surprised that the temperature is perfect, given that the demon strives for perfection in everything.

The water rippled as you stepped into the bath, placing the soap and shampoo beside the tub to use later. A sigh escapes you as you sink yourself into the warmth of the water, closing your eyes and letting yourself relax. You stay like that for a moment, finding it hard to open your eyes again when you feel a tear threatening to escape, a small gasp and the scrunch of your eyebrows makes you sit up and wipe at your face. You wrap your arms around your legs, trying to comfort yourself.

Stress, anxiety and other overwhelming emotions washing over you as they had been for the last few days. As great as you thought it would be to end up in the world of black butler, you think you've experienced enough so far to conclude that no, it's not great. You've been thrust from your norm into a time you can't navigate in, seen a dead body, heard a man get tortured and have been tormented by a demon, though you suppose you don't mind the last thing as much.

You open your eyes finally and find you can see about as much as when your eyes were closed. The candles around the room had been put out and your eyes were forced to adjust to the lack of light, only capable of making out vague shapes as you looked around the room. Something about this darkness felt dense and... false. 

You called out into the void, "He-ello?" your voice trembled a little, feeling an intangible weight on your throat. In fright, you call out for help, calling for the only being you suspect could help you, "Sebastian. Se-"

"Fear becomes you, [Y/N]." You hear and almost immediately you relax, relief washing over you.

"Sebastian, what was that?" As you ask, the dense darkness appears to recede, candles still unlit but there's a noticeable change in the atmosphere of the room. "Was it you?"

He hums, crimson eyes alight and piercing through the dark, "Yes." He says it like a statement, unashamedly, a smile tugging at his lips. The demon leans down, one hand resting on the rim of the bath, the other coming up to grip at your jaw. Light fingers forced your head up and, as you gazed into those glowing red eyes, you felt yourself quiver as if you were a feast laid out before a starving man. 

"I had only meant to tease you. My apologies if I went to far." His gaze begins to lower and instinctively you quickly bring your hand up to his chin and with your palm, you push his head up. He grunts, and a low chuckle escapes him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" you question, your face flushing in embarrassment? anger? annoyance? you weren't sure.

Sebastian groans, low and loud, you felt is as much as you heard it from where your hand pushed at his chin. "I came to get you. You have been in here for 20 minutes." 

20 minutes? You must've lost track of time, it hadn't felt like more than 5. "Oh." you respond, dropping your gaze. 

"You need to hurry up." The hand Sebastian had on the rim of the bath came up and wrapped around your hand, pulling it away from his chin. You notice his eyes were closed as he tilted his head down, placing a kiss to the inside of your wrist, lingering as a deep breath leaves his parted lips. "You do not want to be found, do you?" He said as he released you completely and stood up, fixing the cuffs of his blazer.

As he turns to leave, you frown and speak up, "Next time just knock. Don't come in." you bring your wrist to your chest, the feeling of his lips still remaining.

In response you get a hum, "Yes, of course."

After you'd finished in the bathroom, making sure to clean up any trace that you'd been there, you made your way back to your room to leave your dirty clothes and requested items. 

You go about your chores, avoiding the others as well as you could so they wouldn't ask about your wet hair. By the time the sun starts streaming through the windows you make you way down to the kitchen, playing absently at the wet ends of your hair.

"Here for somethin' t'eat?" You hear as you enter, the sound of bubbling and pots banging reaching your ears. 

"Oh hey, Baldroy. Yeah, I could eat." You respond, dropping your hand to a small wave at the chef.

"Good timin', Sebastian just finished the master's mornin' tea so now 's my turn ta cook." Ash from the lit cigarette in the man's mouth threatened to drop into the pot.

You ask what he's making and he tells you it's porridge, the strange slop he was stirring now had a name. 

By the time he was done cooking the other two stooges made their way into the kitchen, Mey-rin coming over to give you a hug, sighing loudly as she flung her arms over your shoulders. "'m tuckered out, I am. Couldn't sleep las' night after I messed the guests dinner up." She droned in your ear.

You smiled in sympathy to her plight, patting her arm as she leaned further into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that tag? "No beta, we die like men"  
> Yeah, it fits haha
> 
> I kinda wanna get into the nitty gritty stuff when it comes to travelling into a different time period, so i want to write about simple day to day things we, as people from the 21st century, tend to take for granted.  
> Fair warning i will at some point mention periods, it won't be for a while though.  
> If you guys have anything you think you'd miss or wouldn't know how to cope without if you were thrust into the 19th century let me know in the comments, it'd be interesting to try and incorporate alternatives to things people need these days into the fic. If not an alternative then I still think it'd be interesting to deal with not having those things.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're doing well and keeping safe.


	13. =I ain't ever seen two pretty best friends=

"What are the four of you doing?" You heard from the entrance to the kitchen. All of you turned to the source of the voice to see Sebastian standing there, a neutral expression on his face as he pushed a cart in front of him. 

Mey-rin jumped back off you, squeaking in surprise at the butler's sudden appearance, "Sebastian-" she yelped, twisting the ends of her hair.

Sebastian sighed, fixing his gloves and sparing a sideways glance in your direction for a brief moment. You looked elsewhere, instead focusing on Baldroy's cooking. "Hey, S'bastian," the chef greeted, "makin' the servant's breakfast." he drops his head back to focus on his stirring, "Wan' some?" the disinterest in his voice suggest he knows the answer, that being negative.

"No." Sebastian replies, curt and quick. 

"Well, doesn' hurt t'ask." Bard continues at his task as the butler moves around him, cleaning the items he'd brought in on the cart. 

The maid and gardener began to chatter, both loud and full of energy as they animatedly recounted their morning and whatever trouble they'd gotten up to. After a while you noticed one of them was calling out to you, "[Y/N], where were you this mornin'?" the maid asked, "I looked for you to see if y'could help with the laundry but I couldn't find you." she continued.

Suddenly all eyes were now on you, even the demon turned his head in your direction, his crimson gaze a heavy weight to bare. You faltered, one hand brought up to wave away an explanation as the other rubbed at your neck. "I was, uh-" you're interrupted when Sebastian clears his throat.

"Never mind that." He starts, glaring pointedly at Mey-rin, "Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-rin, I have a task for the three of you." as their names were called they stood to attention. "There is an infestation of rats in the manor, the three of you are to rid the place of the vermin." He paused to sigh "Do try not to break anything in the process" there was a tiredness in his voice.

"Yes sir!" the three shouted in unison, heels together and standing arrow straight. 

"As for you." he continues, attention now on you, "You will come with me, the Lord has guests arriving soon and I need your assistance in preparing for them." silence befalls everyone in the room as they await your response.

Shyly, you answer him in he only way that feels appropriate, "Yes sir."

"Very good." He says fixing the hems of his gloves and walking towards the door, "I will retrieve you once you are done with your meal." and then he leaves.

The four of you eat together at the table, thankfully Mey-rin decides not, or maybe forgets, to bring up the topic of your disappearance that morning. The porridge is pretty decent for what it was worth, you suspect that Bard can actually cook proper meals but his love for firearms gets the better of him. 

The others finish pretty quick and, after some pleasant small talk, make their way out of the kitchen chanting about how they're off to kill the rats. You on the other hand wait in the kitchen for Sebastian to come and get you, which doesn't take long. He shows up as you're quietly mumbling one of your favorite songs, head resting in your hand, elbow on the table. 

"Are you ready to-"

"Oh fuck-" you exclaim, jerking your head to the side to notice Sebastian was bent at the waist to whisper right into your ear. His eyes widen slightly, strands of hair falling from where it was tucked behind his ear.

His expression returns to normal and he straightens, "I have to admit, I was not expecting that." he says, lips turning up at the corners.

Embarrassment colors your cheeks and you try to look angry, "Well what did you expect? You snuck up behind me." you accuse, pushing yourself up and away from the table until your standing in front of the demon.

"Just like a mouse, so skittish." He tilts his head to the side, tucking those loose hairs back behind his ear. 

Your expression softens as you think about it and the idea that you might be a mouse, it's almost the perfect description for your current situation. You chuckle, "Me, a mouse? I guess that makes sense if you're a cat." The two of you begin walking, Sebastian leading the way from your side, and you continue to make idle chatter. 

"Are you perhaps aware of my fondness for felines?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah." You reply, "You can just say you love them, y'know."

He lets out a breathy chuckle, "My dear, it is not common for demons to love things. Even so, the emotion that my kind equates to love is not quite the same as a human's, it is far more sinister." He looks to you with a sinister smirk an a cocked brow, "Were you curious to know if I could love?"

You quickly avert your gaze, the demon's teasing making you feel on fire even with the London chill in the air. "No I-" you figure it'd be best to just change the subject, "Where are we going anyway?" 

He stops looking at you and turns his gaze forward, still with a playful smirk on his lips. "We are going to see the young Lord so that you may advise him." 

"So, I'm actually going to be used as an advisor?" You hum, "I thought I was just some glorified maid."

"I should warn you that there will be many who do not take your role as advisor seriously." the butler starts, exhaustion in his words, "You humans are so separated by your sex that, should people know of your position, they would begin to question every decision the young master makes."

You thought about jokingly questioning if Sebastian was a feminist but instead, "So, what, are demons not separated by gender?"

"No." The two of you are within viewing distance of the door to Ciel's study, "We are instead separated by power, the strong are on top and the weak fear the strong."

You suppose that implies demons do have genders but before you can ask, Sebastian is opening the door and directing you to enter with a wave of his hand. "Young master, I have miss [Y/N] here to help you prepare for your guests today."

The boy looks up from a stack of papers he was clearly doodling on, quickly dropping his pen to the desk and levelling you with a single-eyed glower. "Right, have a seat, [Y/N]." As he offers a set to you, Sebastian sets one down across from Ciel and bows in your direction.

"Miss, if you would." The butler says, charming and polite, as if he hasn't been harassing you since you stepped foot in the mansion. He plays the part of loyal dog well.

You make your way over and sit down, thanking both of them as you do. Sebastian excuses himself to make tea and you are left alone, twiddling your thumbs, with the earl. 

"Well, out with it." He blurts out suddenly, "I hardly have time for you to waste." He says that, but you can see his little drawings in the corner of the papers scattered in front of him, most of which look to be documents he has yet to sign.

"Yes." you begin, fidgeting a little, but feeling a lot more comfortable in the presence of a child as opposed to the child's demon butler. "Where do I start...?" You mumble to yourself, hand coming up to your chin in thought.

"You can start by telling me what will happen today, if you really are a fortune teller that is." There a playful, childlike smirk on his face, like he's trying to make fun of you.

"Yep, fortune teller, that's me." You point both thumbs at yourself, not at all confident in your attempt to humor the boy. His smirk falters, but it seems almost forceful, a he raises an eyebrow. "Right, uh."

"Do you need a crystal ball or something?" He asks, the question seeming half joking and half serious.

"No, no, nothing like that just-" You almost let slip that you were trying to remember but stop yourself, knowing that would only prompt the boy into questioning why you need to remember something that hasn't happened yet, "can you tell me about your guests today?"

He hums, leaning back into his chair and idly glancing away from you, "There's lady Angelina Dalles, Lau and his..." He struggles for a word, scrunching his nose in apparent distaste, "associate, Arthur Randall from the Scotland Yard," He pauses eye darting to the right as he tries to recall the other guests names, "Azzuro Vanel-"

You make an audible sound of recognition, snapping the boy out of his thoughts, "That name, he's the Italian guy right?"

"He is an Italian man, yes." The tone of Ciel's voice suggests he's skeptical at what you could possible know about a guy who happens to be Italian.

You think about what to say without giving away too much, should you tell him that he gets kidnapped by him? 

As you struggle over deciding what to tell him, the butler steps through the doors, cart before him. "My lord, miss [Y/N]." He make his way over to the side of the desk, taking one of the tea cups and placing it in front of the boy, "I have prepared a pot of English Breakfast tea. For you, my lord, a cup prepared with milk and honey." 

The boy makes a sound of acknowledgement, picking up his tea cup with deft fingers and bringing it to his mouth to take a sip.

"How would you like your tea prepared, miss [Y/N]?" Now that his eyes are on you, you recognize it as a silent warning. He is again making sure you don't let too much information slip.

"The same." 

The smile you receive is that of a perfect servant, but his gaze is intense and threatening. "As you wish." 

The demon prepares you a cup and you notice there's hardly any steam. You smile warily at him as he places it in front of you before bringing it up to your mouth. The scent is wonderful and you relax a little, not realizing you were tense in the first place, and you take a sip. It's warm but not boiling, allowing you to keep the drink in your mouth for a moment to let the taste spread across your tongue. You swallow, "Thank you, Sebastian."

"My pleasure."

"Now, as you were saying, [Y/N], for what reason does Mr. Vanel interest you?" Ciel pipes up, placing his cup down on it's saucer with a clink.

You glance over to Sebastian and figure it would be best to remain as vague as possible. "I would suggest that you be very wary of him, something happens today that puts you in the way of harm." 

"Harm, you say?" The boy looks over to his butler and Sebastian nods. "Very well, I will have Sebastian keep an eye on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because I wanted to squeak one out before Christmas and it also felt like a good place to end it
> 
> Also! I cos-tested Sebastian the other day  
> it made me think about how people could commission cosplayers to do photos for their fanfics haha  
> If I ever do a decent cosplay of him I might include some photos
> 
> If any of you are interested, my cosplay account is _Polssair_ on instagram


End file.
